Time for a Family
by bearhow
Summary: With Trigon defeated Raven is able to feel her emotions more freely, including her feelings for a certain green skinned teammate, but when they decide to start a life together, it's not her past that comes knocking on their door.
1. Time for a Wedding

**For those of you that read my recent story, "Being Evil has a price" consider this an apology.**

 **Read, Review, and On with the show.**

 **Chapter 1: Time for a Wedding**

"Dude that is the hundredth time you've messed with your tie." Victor Stone, or Cyborg as he was more commonly known, adjusted the groom's midnight blue tie again, "Okay now just leave. It. Alone." he warned with a pat on his chest.

"Sorry Cy, can you blame me for being nervous?"

"Oh hell no." he stated bluntly, but a worried emerald glare made him rethink his wording, "but I'm sure it's all gonna be fine, heh."

Garfield Mark "Beast Boy" Logan slumped into the chair in front of the mirror. "I know she loves me Cy, and I love her. God with everything I have I love her,"

" . . . but?" Victor sensed his hesitation.

Garfield took a few deep breaths, "Look I know she's nervous about marriage, and a life together, I am too, I just . . . "

"Hey," Cyborg put his large comforting hands on his best friends shoulders, "I have seen the both of you grow up right before my eyes. I never had brothers or sisters, but I adopted two of each and if anyone is stupid enough, or strong enough, to build a life together, it's you two."

Garfield let a few tears before standing up to wrapped his best man in as big "bro" hug. "Thanks man."

Cyborg gave a few light pats on his back, "Whatdya say we go have another Titan wedding?"

* * *

Garfield fought tooth and nail to keep from fidgeting right out of his suit. The anxious changeling stood under the wedding arch decorated with a healthy mixture of green leaves and vines, that matched his skin perfectly, with purple hydrangea's. He glanced over those in attendence, a gentle smile tugging at his lips helping to reveal glistening fangs. Though they were all superheroes, and their teammates, they were out of uniform, but still he could recognize them anywhere. Victor's wife, Sarah was sitting with their adoptive seven year old son, Alex, next to Wally West and his pregnant wife, Jinx. Wally and Jinx wanted to be surprised about the sex of their baby, so they made sure to keep a safe distance from Raven, whose empathic powers told her what the child was a few months back.

Karen was with her husband, Kaldur'am of Atlantis, and their five year son, Garth, named after his best friend, and her teammate, Aqualad. Dick and Kori rounded off the couples that had children, minus those that were actually kids, like Melvin who was now fifteen, with her ten year old brother, Timmy, and eight year old Teether, and of course Mas Y Manos, who were the same age as Melvin. Roy and Jade were unable to make it with their daughter Lian, but they sent good thoughts. The rest of the Titans, Honoary and otherwise, came stag, in the hopes of making a connection, and with single ladies like Donna Troy, Terra Markov, Rose Wilson, and Pantha, there was plenty to chose from.

The guests rounded out with his adoptive family, the Doom Patrol which consisted of a large wide-shouldered man made of bronze metal called Robotman and a gentleman wrapped in bandages named Negative man. Those two were considered his brothers, while the members that were considered his parents sat next to them. Steve "Mento" Dayton, and his wife, Rite, Elasti-Girl Dayton. Even though Rita looked ecstatic about her "son" getting married, Garfield could tell Steve was too . . . in his own way.

Garfield made eye contact with a few of his friends and family before the opening of the doors got his, and everyone else's attention.

Finally. It was time.

Everyone turned to the door's that led to the roof seeing the five year old, Mar'i Grayson, floating a few feet in the air, littering the small aisle underneath her with purple and blue flower petals. They didn't really see a need for a flower girl, but Mar'i begged and begged for the role, so they relented, and in the end it was an adorable choice. Now the best man, and maid of honor made their way towards wedding arch with the groom still nervously standing underneath. The alien princess of Tameran dressed in a dark blue dress with her arm wrapped around the metal arm of his best friend, who was dressed in an ENORMOUS suit and tie. Once the two seperated to take their places on both sides of the arch, everyone stood and once again faced the doors.

Garfields heart stopped.

Dick Grayson escorted the bride down the aisle, there friends whispering about how beautiful she was, and boy were they right. The wedding dress was nothing fancy. A smooth silk-like fabric that clung to her hourglass shape, a ring of flowers around her short pin straight violet hair. He couldn't be sure if it was her powers to help calm him, but at this moment all of his fears were quickly forgotten, washed in the beauty that was coming towards him. She never wore make-up, nor did she ever need it, but Kori talked her into putting just a touch onto her eyes and around her lips. In the end it didn't matter since he could hardly tell, all he saw was the pale skinned beauty underneath. Once they made it to the arch, Dick gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before placing her small hand into Garfield's large, calloused, and battle worn hand, before sitting with the crowd next to his bubbly daughter who was bouncing with excitment.

Emerald eyes met violet. A smile, a mile long, plastered onto his face, Raven allowing herself a small one.

"I like your smile," he whispered.

She snorted a tiny laugh that was more of a giggle, "You have no idea how long I had to meditate just to allow myself this one, or to even walk down the aisle today."

"Well I love it."

With their hands intertwined they faced the man directly under the arch who would be performing their ceremony.

Drake Daniels was dressed in the most color they had ever seen him in. Gone was his raggedy jeans, and black coat, replaced by what appeared to be ceremonical garb. He donned a long cobalt blue robe with a golden trim and decorative, well polished, steel armor placed on his forarms, shins, shoulders, and chest along with a sword strapped to his waist. Along his robe were serpentine dragon's wrapping themselves around the cloth and around his neck was the aqua blue ruby he used to keep his power in check. He gestured for everyone to take a seat and he began.

"Today we gather together for the joining in holy matrimony Garfield Mark Logan, and Raven . . uh . "

" . . Roth." she whispered.

"Roth! Raven Roth," Their was a quiet murmer of giggles from the crowd, especially from a pink haired women with an equally pink haird sixth month old in her lap. Drake cleared his throat getting everyone's attention, "The joining of Garfield Logan and Raven Roth." With everyone quieted, minus the kids that were getting fussy, Drake removed the sword at his hil and presented it to them in his outstretched hands before. "Metal, such as the sword you see before you, is forged by super heating, before hammering it into shape over and over again then super cooled in water. This process is then continued until it gets into the shape you wanted. Beautiful and strong, not unlike a diamond."

He placed the tip of the sword onto the ground placing his hands on top of the hilt. "Now I, nor anyone besides the two of you, know the details, but it's safe to assume you both have been through the 'refiners fire' at one point in your lives," The couple in front of him stiffened, their hands tightening around each other, "I'm sorry, but I wish I could say the fires would be over . . but I can't. Some days the fire wont be that bad, while others will seem unbearable, you will both be pounded by the 'forgers hammer'. However there is a big difference between then, and now," With their hands still together, he gently took them holding them upwards for everyone to see. "From this moment unward you'll go through the fires together."

Drake allowed the statement to resignate with the couple and those gathered, small sniffles rippling from the crowd, but none more then Kori. While she wasn't sniffling, tears could be seen slipping from Raven's eyes. The two had been through so much in their lives, from Garfield losing his parents at such a young age, to Raven being feared and hated her whole life. But now, after Trigon, the Brotherhood, Slade, immature fights, pranks, throwing him out of the window, and everything in between, they would never be alone again.

Drake got everyone's attention again, "May we have the rings please?" Victor handed Garfield a ring meant for Raven as Kori handed one to Raven for Garfield. Once the rings were placed on the other's fingers, Drake took the sword and motioned for them to grasp the handle together. "Garfield Mark Logan, do you take this women, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to charish, and love for the remainder of your days and beyond?"

Garfield glanced at the women next to him, his toothy grin back at full force, but also with tears of pure, unbridled, joy. "I do."

"Raven Roth, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to ch-"

"-I do."

Once again giggles exploded from the crowd, the heat rising to the brides face. "Anxious aren't we." Garfield joked. She elbowed him playfully, but was to happy to be upset or embarressed at the moment.

"Well then," Drake took the sword placing the tip upon their shoulders one by one, "May you both continue in life, as you've held this blade, together. Now as a Dragon Knight from the courts of the third temple, under the Dragon Master, and my father Corwin, hailing from the mountains of Kuarlong, I pronounce you both husband and wife." He placed the sword back in it's scabbard, "You may kiss the bride."

* * *

"Alright we're gonna slow things down a bit!" Victor announced from the D.J. booth that was placed at the front of the common room.

"Thank GOD!" Raven exclaimed. She was promised they would keep it low key for her, but since Sarah had to scramble around after a rambunctsious Alex, she couldn't stick by him to make sure he honored her wishes.

"Now we're gonna start things off with a, um, dance with the lady of the hour," Yes, the phrase "father daughter" dance concerning Raven didn't sit well with anyone, "Starting with a dance with her father-in-law, Steve Dayton."

The leader of the Doom Patrol, dressed in a purple suit with midnight blue tie, stepped onto the dance floor. Raven's small hand slipped into his own and the two gently began to sway to the soft music floating between them.

"Thank you for coming, mr. Dayton. I know Gar was concerened that you weren't going to be able to come."

He snorted, the side of his lip twitching at a smile, "Rita was adament, and I was . . . eager to see Garfield take the next step in life. I can honestly say though, that you are a very nice young women, so I approve."

Raven blushed touched by his words, especially since he wasn't too entusiastic about his "son" marrying a half demon girl, but she was sure that was just his way of not wanting to see his "little boy" grow up. Rita was beyond excited and took the title of Raven's mother eagerly.

"Thank you," his words brought her from her thoughts, "For . . falling for him. After everything you, and he have been through, you deserve some happiness." Once again, some moved by his words, she got to her toes for a kiss on his cheek, eliciting a crimson color to softly color his cheeks.

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder causing them to stop. "May I cut in?"

Steve eyed the charming, british gentleman in the dark red suit, but Raven squeezed his hand. "It's okay, he's a . . . " the word tasted funny on her tongue, especially when addressing the englishman, " . . ffffffriend." Steve glanced at him again, his azure colored eyes searching his dark eyes quizzickly, but handed her hand to his and the two began to sway as she had before with Steve.

"Lovely ceremony, darling," Even though the common room was darkened, illuminated only by candle and soft lights from above, his smile pieced the darkness easily.

"I was hoping your invitation got lost in the mail Landon," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh please, it's not a party without me. So do me a favor and roll those eyes into the forward position." She shook her head, but couldn't help her smile. With the song coming to an end, Landon spun her out, brought her close to himself and gave her a generous dip towards the ground to finish the song.

"Always the charmer," she smirked.

"And yet I'm the one whose always a bridesmaid." He brought the bride to her feet and gave her a small kiss on her cheek . . . . then slapped her gorgeous round behind as he walked away.

"Now it's time for the groom to share a dance with his mother. Gar, come on up here."

Garfield led Rita to the dance floor, his signature grin still cemented to his face, but upon closer inspection there was the smallest hint of sadness. "My little Frog," Rita said soothingly, "Is a man today."

"Mom," he shuffled with reddening cheeks, "She doesn't know that one."

She giggled, "Sorry." She placed the palm of her hand against his cheek, "You'll always be my little frog." A small tear slipped from his eye. He held his mother tighter and the two moved gently with the rhythem, but he couldn't help the feeling deep inside that wanted his birth mother to be dancing with him, but the feeling was quickly exstinguished. At the end of the day, there was no one he would rather call "mom".

"Now we need the bride and groom to step up to the dance floor were they will share their first dance." Garfield kissed his mother on her forhead and exchanged for his new bride.

He placed his hand on her waist in took her other hand in his own. "Okay, just like we practiced," he said quietly, "we start with the left foot."

"Okay, which one." They shared a laugh and their song began. The Broken Road, by Rascel Flatts.

The lyrics floated through the air wrapping around the married couple like a blanket that was blocking out everything else around them. She ventured to look into his eyes, those sparkling swimmable emeralds that she loved so much. She remembered when she first saw them, ACTUALLY saw them, ironically it was the same time he really looked at her for the first time, though he never knew in a million years that the gorgeous, purple haird introvert that stood next to him on that day on the island would some day be his wife.

"What?" she whispered seeing him stare off into space.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the first time I, um-"

"-Actually saw me?"

He brow furrowed in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I was thinking the same thing, and believe me, I've regretted it ever since."

He laughed, "Come on, you know I'm hilarious."

"Hilariously unfunny."

"Ha ha. Well I got you to smile didn't I?"

She shrugged, "Sure, but it was never because of any jokes you told. You were just being . . . you."

He smiled placing his forhead against her own, his love flowing into her from their connection from her chakra stone. "One of these days, you'll laugh at my jokes."

Raven smiled as she leaned her head against his chest, "Don't bet on it."

Their dance continued, but now other couple's had joined them. Dick and Kori, Drake and Kole, Cyborg and Sarah, and Karen and Kaldur'am, even Mas Y Manos made it to the dance floor with their newest crush, Donna Troy. The children remained on the side lines making gross faces at their parents all lovey dovey, except for Drake and Kole's baby who accidently lit some table cloths on fire with one of her sneezes.

The evening continued with the usual marriage traditions from the boquet and garter toss, which was caught by Terra and Bushido, to cutting the cake that the kids had been hovering over the whole night. Though they didn't do any of the smashing cake into the others face thing, Garfield JUST got married after all, he wanted to enjoy life now. Once that was all said and done with, the knew couple flew off in their own T-Ship that would take them to their honeymoon destination.

* * *

 **Upper Lumumba**

"Gar you don't have to carry me over the threshold of everywhere we go." Raven rolled her eyes as her husband carried her into their hotel room.

"Well I don't remember any rule that said I can't." He placed her on top of the knig sized bed and quickly followed after, throwing one leg over her in a straddling position and began to gently kiss her. Though she was exhausted from the long day, she would allow a few kisses . . . and a few more . . and a few more until his sweet warm lips went from her mouth to her chin, to her neck, then her collar bone, then her-

"Gar," she moaned. He looked up at her with dialated pupils, and with all of her willpower she was able to push out the words, "Not tonight."

He looked as if she had killed his dog, "B-b-b-but I-I-It's our wedding night." he whined.

In all honesty she wanted him then and NOW . . . but, "I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted from the long day, from feeling everyone ELSE'S emotions, to the god awful heat of this place, I'm just . . . not tonight." His lower lips began to pertrude from his mouth, his eyes hinting at "the face". "Oh don't look at me like that, it's not like we haven't in the past."

He suddenly went from a sad to nostaligically giddy, "Oh trust me, I remember. It was a good thing though, if we hadn't, then it wouldn't have pushed you into marry me."

She was about to snap at him, but it was true. They had dated for years, and sleeping together for almost the same amount of time, she was just to scared of the whole "commitment" part. "Yeah, I guess it's a good thing. It helps that I had some motivation too." Her hands instinctively went to her lower abdomen were her womb was located.

Garfield then placed his hand on top of hers with a loving gleam in his eyes. "I still say I found out first."

She rolled her eyes shoving him off of her, "It's MY body, and I'M the empath, I found out the SECOND it happened."

"Oh bologna, I could smell how your body changed, you thought something was wrong with you."

She shook her head as his attempt at arguing, "This is pointless, it happened we're here, and when we get back, I'll need to go in for a check-up." She got up from the bed, "Now If you excuse me I need to take a cool shower-"

"-I'll join you-"

With her powers she held him down, "ALONE!"

"Awe man! What am I supposed to do while your in the shower?" he whinned.

She glared at him, "Don't even THINK about doing anything nasty."

He sprawled himself out on the bed, the soft mattress reminding him of just how tired and exhausted HE was. "Fine, I'll just wait till your done and you can help me."

She groaned in disgust, "You can always go through the money we got, that you insisted on bringing with us to see how much we have." She slammed the door shut, but was still able to hear his goofy laughter from the other side.

She shook her head as she began to undress.

 _ **Wow, I'm married now,**_ she thought to herself ** _, To Beast Boy of all people. This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to get married, or be in love or . . ._** she glanced at her self in the mirror, **_her hands traveling to her bare belly, wasn't supposed to have children. Her throat tightened as sobs threatened to escape. Yet here I am, married with a baby on the way, and in love with someone who loves me back._** She couldn't help the tears now, or the smiling.

Suddenly she felt a wave of panic and fear flow through her, causing her to gasp and jump slightly. It was so sudden and so powerful, that she couldn't believe that it was gone as soon as it came. Were did it come from? Was it Gar? Still in her bra and panties she pulled the door open, only to find him still on the bed with a punch of cards, envelopes, checks and money littered around him.

A sly grin crept across his cheek, "Did you change your mind?"

She ignored the comment, instead glancing around the room looking for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. Then her eyes landed back on him. "Are you alright?"

He looked at her with genuine confusion, "I think I got a papercut, if that's what you mean. Wanna kiss it make it better?" He held out his pointer finger, but showed no injury whatsoever. She did one more glance around the room, but couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary, or that he was lying.

"Hm, never mind," and she ducked back into bathroom, ignoring his pleads to join her.

What she didn't see was the card that he had hastilydiscarded into a nearby waste basket that read. He knew his emotional output of fear and anxiety were quickly gonna be registered so he had to be quick and squash the feelings as quickly as he could. Now there just sat the card,

 _Congratulations on your wedding. See ya soon Craig._

 _Love Nick._

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this, and will come to EVENTUALLY forgive me for my latest story.**

 **Read and Review and We'll see you next time.**


	2. Time for an Ultrasound

**Welcome back! I hope you enjoy some small fluffiness for the time being.**

 **Read and review.**

 **On with the show**

 **Chapter 2: Time for an Ultrasound**

 **Three months later**

 _The following Titans have had their requests for retirement granted._

 _*Garfield "Beast Boy" Mark Logan, and wife Raven Logan._

 _*Drake Daniels, and wife Kole Daniels, with six month daughter, Chloe Daniels._

 _*Gnark_

 _*Roy Harper, and wife Jade Nguyen, with two year old daughter Lian._

 _*Thunder and Lightning_

 _*Wally West, and wife Jinx West. (Request temporary leave)_

 _The following have had their requests for Titan membership granted._

 _*Virgil "Static" Hawkins_

 _*Melvin Tanturn_

 _*Rose "Ravager" Wilson_

 _*Cassandra "Batgirl" Cain_

 _*Bart "Impulse" Allen_

 _* Eddie "Kid Devil" Bloomberg_

 _*Jaime "Blue Beetle" Rayes_

 _*Conner "Superboy" Kent_

 _*M'Gann "Miss Martian" M'orzz_

Nightwing went ahead and signed the papers. "Beloved? Is something the matter?"

He pushed the papers away and leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, just . . "

"Change is hard?" She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Very."

His wife wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek, the Titan power couple enjoying the silence that the other had to offer.

* * *

The odd pendent dangled in front of the pregnant demoness as her large amethyst eyes took in the odd shape. It was a star with the top point elongated and encased in a sort of triangle, complete with odd scribbles that etched into the shape.

"So . . this thing will keep my demon side at bay?" Raven asked while trying to ignore her demon half that was screaming at her to grab it an destroy it. As the months of her pregnancy went by, her demonic half was getting stronger, supposedly to protect the child growing inside of her, at least she hoped that was the case.

"Long enough for your doctors to continue with your 'check-ups'." The demon king clearified, though it was clear by his expression and tone of voice that he wasn't thrilled with the idea. "I still believe you'd be better off checked by my minions. Less chance of you destroying an entire hospital wing again."

Raven blushed staring at the ground in shame. When they had gone to the hospital for an ultrasound and a check-up, Raven's demonic half reered it's head claiming they were trying to harm her unborn child and even went as far as to completely destroy that wing of the hospital. Never had the Titans been more thankful for financial backers in order to fix the hospital, though the emotional damage that dark Raven had inflicted was another thing. Now as they prepared for a check-up here at the tower, she could feel the darkness inside of her clawing for release, forcing them to call for some kind of help.

"Hey come on, that wasn't her fault." Garfield placed his hands on his wife's shoulders in attempt to comfort her, but she knew Landon was right.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Beside's I'd consider yourself lucky," Landon glanced at Garfield, "Normally the father of a demon child is eatten by now."

Garfield narrowed his eyes, a low growl rumbling in his chest, "My cub is NOT a demon."

"Gar, that's enough," she grabbed the pendent, "Help me put this on." Though her hair was still short it had grown out enough that she still had to move it out of the way for him to put the pendent on around her neck, but his animalistic glare never left the demon.

"I wouldn't keep it on forever darling. When you cage a beast for too long, the beast gets . . . antsy. Something I believe your husband could attest too." He winked at the changeling, his signature smirk creeping up the side of his lip.

The tension continued to mount between the two, Garfield glaring with an animalistic savagry, with the demon remaining calm collected, however if either of them knew what he was struggling with inside, even the beast would cower in fear. Raven, feeling the growing pressure between the two blood thirsty predators, got to her feet, her hands instinctively dropping to her growing baby bump that her T-shirt tried to conceal.

She turned to her husband, placing her hands onto his chest, "Gar, this isn't good for the baby, please excuse yourself and help Vic with the nessecary equipment, and I will meet you there."

Garfield glanced at his wife who was already hard at work removing his anger and bloodlust with her empathy, "Go on now." Landon clicked his tongue as if he was a well trained dog, which of course forced Raven to strengthen her ability to absorb his emotions. With stiffened shoulders, and nails hinting at claws, Garfield left the two dark beings alone in her room.

She faced the demon king, "Landon, you and I have been through a lot together, and I am grateful for everything you have done for my family and my friends, but I have to ask you to take a step back from our lives."

Landon wasn't shocked or angered by her request. "Is this because your husband is under some impression that I'm grooming you, and your child, to be my agent or some nonsense or planning on taking you away from him?"

"Yes," she stated simply, "that is what he believes, and honestly so do I."

"I see, and would It be fair in assuming that if I told you that wasn't the case, you wouldn't believe me? Because nothing is further from the truth."

"Then what are your intentions Landon, just tell me?"

He took a deep breath, something she noticed he did whenever he got serious, "All joking aside, darling, you were lucky in being able to avoid Trigon's influence over your life, but can you honestly look me in the eye and gurantee me, that your child will be the same? As a king of Hell I HAVE to know these things."

Raven's hands unconsciouly went to her bump, "There are methods I can use to help protect my child . . so yes . . . I can."

Landon examined her face for any signs of weakness, hesitancy, or uncertainty, but found none. She stood firm in her belief that she, and her husband would protect their child, or die trying. Landon had no choice, but to believe her.

With a gentle smile, he took her hand in his own and lifted it to his lips, "In that case darling, I wish you, your husband, and your child all the luck in the world, and if you ever need me, you know the number." He placed a sincere and gentle kiss onto her knuckles before vanishing from her bedroom.

* * *

Garfield slammed the medical bed down with a huff. "Careful Gar." Victor scolded.

Gar shook his head hoping to school his feelings. "Sorry Vic, I'm just . . . "

"I know, but you gotta trust Rae on this man, don't let Landon rattle you. He's just letting his fears get the better of him."

"I do trust Rae, and if she says she has a way to protect our child then I believe her, I just want demons and bad guys out of our lives already."

Victor finished setting the equipment, "I get ya there bud, and I'm not trying to overstep my bounds here, but just hear me out. Raven's demonic heritage is powerful, scary powerful, and if Landon has a way-"

Garfield held up his hand to stop him, but was surprisingly calm, "I read ya loud and clear Vic, and trust me I've thought about it, but Rae and I have talked about it, and she's promised me that she can protect our child and that's enough for me."

Victor took everything he was hearing into consideration before giving a brief nod of his head, "Then that's good enough for me too."

"So we're all good then?" Raven stood at the doorway with a gentle smile on her lips, her hands still around her womb.

Garfield immediately perked up, both happy to see his wife, and wanting to be happy for his baby, "We sure are, are you?"

She gave a nod and entered the med bay. "Alright Rae, hop onto the bed." Victor patted the bed going for the ultrasound equipment. Garfield helped his wife into the bed, "Now just go ahead and lift up your shirt and tuck the waist band of your shorts," Raven abliged, revealing her pale plump belly, "Alright now for the fun part." Raven yelped a bit when the cold jelly was squirted onto her womb, and then again when he pressed the wand onto her belly.

She sought Garfields hand, "Alright let's listen to the heartbeat," Suddenly the sounds of a fast whoosing noise began to sound from the machines, a sound that produced a gasp from the parents.

"Th-That's our babies heartbeat?" Garfield felt his breath hitch, from what he wasn't sure. Excitement? Nervousness? Disbelief? He glanced down at his wife who also whose expression also held the same mixed emotions, but above all the demon inside of her was silent.

"Now let's see the baby." Raven grunted when he put extra pressure unto the wand, her hand gripped Gar's a little tighter, but their happiness was ever present. Suddenly the screen began to show images and shapes of what sort of looked like a human person. "Here we go."

"Oh . . my god . . " Raven felt the warm sting of tears ar the corner of her eyes. It wasn't just a bump, it wasn't just a thought, it wasn't just her hormones, this was real, this was happening. Raven of the Teen Titans . . . was going to have a baby, with her husband, the goofy, immature, Beast Boy. And she couldn't be happier.

"Well would you like to know the sex?"

The couple glanced at each other, Garfield wanting to take the lead from his wife. "Let's . . . wait." He felt a pang of disapointment, not being the most patient person ever, but excepted his wife's descision.

"Alright then." Victor continued with the check-up, taking photos and close ups for the next twenty minutes, muttering to himself along the way. Finally he removed the wand and handed Raven a whipe to clean off her belly, and with a huge grin exclaimed, "Everything looks good!"

Raven heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, that's all I care about, as long as the baby is healthy." Victor did a few more last minute touch ups and allowed Raven, who had become pretty tired, to head back to their room. Garfield was still in a daze, the images of his blob child imprinted onto his mind and flashing in front of his eyes.

"Gar," Raven's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, "How are we doing on that house we were looking at?"

"Oh, yes!" He followed into the room they shared, making sure the door was locked behind them, "I'm going to be signing papers tomorrow and we'll be set to move in next week." Raven gave a smile. She wasn't sure if she responded to him or not seeing as how she was lost in thought. Not just from seeing her unborn child for the first time, but thinking about the coming weeks.

When they had decided to retire, they both wanted to move out and on with their lives by finding a house to raise their upcoming family. And though it seemed like forever ago that they had made these plans, she never thought the day would actually come. But now it was here, and soon she would leave the place that she called home for her teenage years.

As if sensing her sudden apprehension, she her husband slip his arms around her and place his hands onto her belly. "I'm scared too." he whispered into her neck. They stood in place, silently rocking and enjoying each other's company, before Raven's sleepiness began to weigh on her eyelids.

"I'm going to try and take a nap, can you go get me some tea?" Raven reached behind her neck to remove the necklace, making sure to heeds Landon's final warning.

"Of course love," he kissed her on the back of the head then darted for the doors. Before he left he turned back, "Anything else you need?"

 _"Yes, I'm in the mood for a few other things,"_ A black tentacle wrapped around his neck and pulled him back, were a hungry four eyed demon was waiting for him.

* * *

 **Montana**

It took about a year to finish the treehouse home for Kole and Drake, but was also constructed to house Gnark and their six month old daughter, Chloe. You'd think building a house at the tops of trees would be cause for concern considering they had an infant, but all of that was taken into consideration when the house was built. Now with their home finished, complete with the nessecities they both needed, like indoor plumbing, electricity and a garden for Kole, they had moved in to enjoy the life as a family.

Even allowing visitors once in a while.

"You want my what?"

Drake Daniels stared in disbelief at the green shape shifter standing in front of him. Well standing was a generous term. He appeared as if someone had nailed wooden boards into his legs in order to keep him upright, with a rope attached to a beam above him to keep him from falling over. He looked exhaused, with black bags under his eyes, and horrendous breath, while wearing a uniform that clearly hadn't been changed in some time. But none of these were the cause for Drake's concern.

"Just a tiny, teeny, super small, couple of cup's full." He pleaded again, pinching his index finger and thumb together as he begged.

"A couple of cup's of my blood? Anything else? My liver, a kidney maybe?"

He shuffled his shoulder while staring down oat his feet, "Some . . . . . scales . . . and a tooth . . . ?"

"AWHAAAAA! WHAAAA!"

Drake pushed past him and made his way down the small hall of his treehouse home to his daughters room. "Where did Kole go?" Garfield asked as if he didn't just ask him for parts of his body.

"She and Gnark went to town to get supplies for her garden." Walking into his daughters room, they could see the pink haired infant sitting up in her crib, face scrunched as she wailed and arms up ready to be lifted into someone's arms.

"Garden, huh? Well that's cool-"

"-Look Gar I'm a sympathetic as the next guy when it comes to pregnancy cravings," Drake lifted his still crying child into his arms, and though she calmed slightly being close to him, her empty tummy was keeping her cranky, "But I don't know if I'm comfortable with this." Drake headed to the kitchen and got a bottle from the fridge for Chloe, and after heating it in his bare hands, gave it to his little girl who eagerly began to suckle.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but believe me when a half-demon doesn't get her cravings satisfied . . it's, uh, not pretty."

Drake hadn't thought about the literal hell he must have been going through, "Still. There are a lot of nefarious and otherwise nasty spells one could make with those ingrediants."

"I'm aware of that too, but I promise she only needs it to satisfy her cravings, and help with a protection spell."

The knight raised a brow, "What kind of protection spell needs dragon's blood, scales, and a tooth?"

"It's a spell that will keep Trigon's influence at bay, plus something about dragon's blood tasting . . . . sweet?"

For a few silent beats all that could be heard were the sounds of Chloe suckling on her bottle, until finally Drake let out a long exhasperated sigh, "Take her for me and I'll get your crap."

Garfield took Chloe into his arms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you-"

"Shut up," Drake stomped off into the back room and out of sight.

Garfield bounched the girl in his arms, not really sure what to do, but he could feel her eyes staring at him curiously. Finally he met her gaze when he felt that she wasn't looking away from him. "'Sup," She blinked, but that was it, "So, um, I guess I should get used to holding babies huh, I'll be having one soon . . well not soon, like nine months soon . . . but I'm sure the time will go by fast. I mean the time went by fast for you, it was like one second your in your mommies tummy and the next boom your here . . not that I looked at your moms belly . . I mean it was cute and all-"

"You know I can still hear you right?!"

He quickly shut his mouth, but Chloe continued staring at the odd green man. "Can I be honest with you though? I'm like super . . SUPER scared, I mean I don't know anything about being a dad. Well my dad was cool and all from what I can remember, and Mento was . . . ok. The only thing I'm not worried about is Raven. Gosh I know she's gonna be a great mom, she's already an awesome wife, an awesome friend . . . I know she's gonna knock motherhood right outta the park. I-It's me I'm worried about . . . ya know."

Chloe finished with her bottle and let it drop to the ground with a hollow thud, "Hey, that's kinda rude." He bent down and grabbed the bottle, "Oh wait I'm supposed to do something now, uh . . " After placing the bottle in the sink, Garfield set her over his shoulder and began to gently rub and pat her back. "There see . . I can do this."

Drake had finally returned with a jar of blood and a bag of scales and teeth all while Garfield continued to pat Chloe on the back. "Here you are, one gross Dragon cocktail."

"Thank you so much, I owe you-"

 _ **BAP . . . . BLEGH . . .**_

He froze, praying he didn't just hear what he thought he just heard, but when he felt the warm liquid seeping down his back, he knew it was real . . . and getting warmer by the second, "Drake is it supposed to be this hot?"

He looked at him oddly, "No, it's supposed to be a lot worse-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"There we go." Garfield handed the giggling and clapping child back to her father and took off to find a means to wipe the scolding vomit off. "I know I shouldn't take pleasure in that . . . but I really do." He set the items on the table and headed to the kitchen to find something else to feed his laughing child.


	3. Time for a new home

**Not really much to say today, just that I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

 **Read and review.**

 **On with the show**

 **Chapter 3: Time for a new home**

Garfield sealed the last box with the packing tape, and once he smoothed out the sticky plastic he stood up too admire his work. His and Raven's lives were now all packed away in cardboard boxes. The feeling of a job well done was quickly extinguished when he found his wife leaning against the doorframe staring with nostalgia into the barren room. Her pale fingers sliding over her baby bulge.

He smiled at his wife, "I never took you for the sentimental type Rae."

Garfield stood beside her, following her gaze into the empty void that was once their room. They had lived together in her room for the last year, and though there was enough room for them to stay at the tower and room for a baby, they still wanted their own space. After she remained silent for a rather long moment he had wondered if he had upset her, but out of the corner of his eye he could see that she was merely reflective.

"Well can you blame me?" she finally said, "This was my first real home. My first real room," she glanced at him, her eyes beginning to gleam with tears, "My first real family."

He smiled, the sadness she was emitting beginning to prick the corner of his eyes. "I know what you mean. After I lost my mom and dad I didn't think I'd ever find a home again."

"You had the Doom Patrol?"

He snorted a laugh. "Don't get me wrong they were awesome, and Rita was wonderful to me, but most of the time it was more or less bootcamp. It wasn't until I came here that I felt like I found a family again." She could feel her heart warm at the sincerity of his words and lowered her head onto his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her waist.  
"Did you ever think that you'd be starting a family with me-"

"-oh hell no." was her instant response .

He laughed, "Well thanks for that." He could feel her tiny body shaking with laughter.

"In all seriousness though. I never saw myself being with anyone, much less living past my sixteenth birthday, and I'll admit I entertained the idea of . . . us going out or something. I mean I only knew two men in my life and Victor and Dick were like brothers so the only logical choice was . . . ," She could tell he was biting his tongue to hold back a witty remark, but she ignored it. "Then you finally did ask me out and I was so shocked that-"

"- You blew a hole in the common room." She lifted her head, glaring at him with a low rumble in her chest from her demon side, "I mean who could remember anything that happened that long ago?"

"Good answer. The point is I never saw myself being happy, or falling in love, but you changed things, Gar," she stepped away from his arm so that she could meet his gaze, "You changed everything, from the moment we met, and there is nothing, I can say or do, to repay you for that."

He grabbed the sides of her face, rubbing his thumb over the tears of happiness that had begun to flow, "You owe me nothing, Rae. I knew you were special from the second you said I was 'kind of funny'. In that moment I wasn't some green freak to you, but a normal kid. You've given me everything I could ever want. A kick-ass wife whose carrying my child. What else could I possibly need?"

His love and happiness poured into her, replacing the feelings of doubt, dread, and loneliness she had felt all the days of her life. With the tears flowing now she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as she could, and he returned with eagerness.

"Awe."

It wasn't really a surprise that they were being watched by their teammates, considering no one could really sneak up on them, but they chose to ignore them.

"Can you guys get any cuter?" Victor grinned.

"You here to gawk or help us move?" Garfield's arms were still around her waist, with her arms we're still around his neck and head on his chest.

Cyborg paled. "B-But I thought Rae was just gonna magically send your stuff?"

A sinister grin spread across her face. "And rob you of the chance to move OUR stuff to our new home across town? I think not."

* * *

Of course she was just joking.

The sooner they got everything moved over to their new four bedroom home the better. Yeah four bedrooms may have seemed like a lot, but this way they could accommodate guests and their individual needs, and seeing as how money wasn't an issue, then why not? For example one room was to be a game room for Garfield and the other was a meditation room for Raven, and of course one room was set aside as a nursery. Although if Garfield had his way he would have purchased a home with all the latest and greatest, what she called, man toys, like big TV's, sound systems, a pool and so on, and though she didn't mind the idea of a pool, she also didn't want him squandering his inheritance on crap.

Getting their belongings to their new house was easy enough with Raven providing the portal. Apparently her powers had become stronger at this point in her pregnancy, but it also wore her out faster. So once she had completed her task, she was out for the rest of the day, leaving Gar to unpack by himself .

"Oh crap."

"What now?" Victor finished setting up the TV while Garfield was in the kitchen.

"We don't have any dishes, we don't have a table, we don't have any food so it's not like we need a table, but we need food cuz people have to eat, and if Raven doesn't eat then the baby won't get to eat and it'll starve then Raven will starve and she'll eat me and then-"

"GARFIELD!"

Garfield leaned against the counter top attempting to catch his breath from his long winded rant. "That's right just breathe, inhale, exhale, inhale,"

"I know how to breathe." Garfield snapped causing his best friend to take a step back. He let out a heavy exhale, hanging his head in shame, "Sorry Vic, it's just . . . a little overwhelming right now."

Victor chuckled, "I know man, I've been there when I got married and when we adopted Alex."

"Does it get any easier?"

Garfields pleading gaze told his best friend what he WANTED the answer to be. But, "Sorry man, but this is your life now, and some days are gonna suck, but then you'll have days were it'll all be worth while. Like when your kid takes his first steps, or says their first word. Yeah it's tough, but a good kinda tough."

Garfield leaned against the wall and slowly placed his butt onto the floor. "Your right Vic, I'm just being silly."

Victor kicked his foot, "Damn right you are. Now let's get this taken care of before your wife wakes up. Imagine how happy she'll be once she sees it's all done." The idea of a happy Raven was enough for Garfield to hop to his feet excitedly, but before they could get after more unpacking, there came a knock at the door.

The friends glanced at each other oddly, "No one knows we're here except Dick and Kori, I can begin a scan."

Garfield held his hand to his friends chest, "Hold on bud, it doesn't have to be a bad guy. We're in the suburbs, maybe it's just the neighbors."

They headed to the door, Garfield intent on giving whoever it was the benefit of the doubt, even if they were both on the defensive. Finally, with careful hesitancy, Garfield pulled the door open.

"Hello!" Came the cherry greeting from a blonde, middle-age women who was holding some sort of cake-like dish in her hands, "Welcome to the-Oh!" Her brown eyes finally registered who she was meeting face to face for the first time. "Oh my, your Beast Boy and Cyborg aren't you."

Garfield, though retired, still enjoyed the spotlight, but hadn't picked up on the look of distain plastered on the women's face. "That's right, the one an only Beast Boy, and-" SPLAT!

Whatever dish that was in her hands was now all over his face, "That was for destroying my husbands car you FREAKS!" She turned on her heels and stomped down the walkway.

Victor shut the door while Garfield attempted to wipe off the chocolate cake. "Wow, I didn't see that coming. At least it wasn't a supervillain, right." They walked to the kitchen sink so he could wash off his face and shirt.

"I know, whodya thought you'd be chased out of your new house so soon?"

"Pfft, whaterya talking about? We're not chased out. It was just one weird lady, I bet the rest of our neighbors are just fine." He finished cleaning himself off and continued with the unpacking as if nothing had happened. Classic Garfield behavior, Victor chalked it up too.

Unfortunately with only Victor and Garfield to unpack the boxes, it ended up taking most of the evening and still wasn't finished by nightfall, but at least the only items left were Ravens, and they figured she wouldn't want them touching those anyways. Finally Victor had to head back to the tower to help Dick and Kori with the new team of Titans moving in, and after the two bade each other good bye, Garfield simply collapsed onto the floor staring up at the spinning ceiling fan.

"Dude I feel like I can sleep for a week." He muttered to no one.

"That makes two of us." Garfield didn't need to lift his head when the aroma of his wife floated through his nostrils.

"Yeah who knew moving was so tiresome?"

Garfield was suddenly aware of his wife at his feet. "I hope your not too tired." He lifted his head, as if it weighed a thousand pounds, and noticed that she was dressed in her dark blue silk robe. ** _Huh she only wears that when-_**

The silken fabric slid slowly and smoothly off of her body, revealing shimmering silver-like flesh completely free of clothing. He long violet locks acting to cover her bare chest, matching violet eyes slowly shifting shades to a blood red. Garfield's gaze fell to her pertruding belly, which only enhanced her allure to his senses. This women, this goddess, was carrying his cub, the child he helped create, and protected with her very life. How can the beast inside of him NOT hunger for her flesh.

Slowly, sensuously, she brought herself down so that both of her lustrous legs were on either side of his pelvis, her eyes inching at becoming four. "You have please me well in building our den, my mate. How about I reward you?"

With his exhaustion forgotten, and his claws digging into her shoulders to pull her closer, he responded with a gutteral growl, "Please, my angel of the night."

* * *

"Ow . . . ow . . . ow . . . "

It was early the next morning when Garfield heaved himself into the shower, his bare chested mate sitting up with the sheets over her breasts.

"Looks like I did well last night." She examined her handy work that had been etched into his back by her talons.

He looked over his shoulder with a smirk, "That makes two of us." Even though she was mostly covered he could still see his own handiwork that decorated her bare shoulders, and with one last glance he limped into the shower and made sure to spend a generous twenty minutes under the scolding hot water.

Raven pulled herself out of the bed and went for her dresser for some clothes and wasn't until she looked back at her sheets did she let out a small gasp. Considering their rough love making, it was probably best not to own white sheets, seeing as how the dark red blood from various bite and scratch marks show up much easier. Once she was dressed she headed to the kitchen for her tea, but something felt . . . off. Her empathy was informing her of someone's emotional output that was niether her's nor her husbands, and was coming from . . . the front yard?

With a dark thick cotton blue robe drapped over her pregnant body she stepped outside, at first seeing nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that she was in the suburbs and not the tower. Her violet gaze scanned her front yard and those of the neigboring homes, but once again found nothing. With a small shrug she turned back around and saw it. The entire front of their home had been pelted with eggs and toilet paper, along with a message painted in red over the garage that read, "GET OUT FREAKS!"

She placed her hands over her mouth in shock. Although she wasn't to unfamiliar with this sort of attitude towards her, what was bizzare however was the middle-aged man and women cleaning up the mess. She hadn't noticed them at first since they were on the far side of her house, but now all of her attention was on them. A familiar clawing coming from the pit of her stomach.

"Excuse me," she called.

The middle age man, with glasses and balding scalp, stopped what he was doing, which was pulling the toilet paper off of the bushes that surrounded her walkway, and turned to her.

"Morning," his tone was slightly embarressed, from what, she wasn't sure, but kind.

"May I ask what your doing?" she approached, her senses not yet alerting her to danger yet, but she was on edge.

"Uh, well, one of our neighbors found out that some of the Teen Titans had moved in, and, uh, I guess gave you a welcome to the neighborhood present." He chuckled nervously as he was then joined by his wife.

"We're so sorry for this," she responded. Once again Raven felt no hostility, just kindness.

"It's okay," Raven was still trying to process this. How did people find out they moved in? Did something happen while she was asleep? Gar didn't say anything, "But you don't have to clean anything-"

"-No I'm afraid we do." the man stated firmly. "See a few years back, our oldest daughter was working the late shift at the old video rental store and some fat guy busted in and started creating havoc. Your team swooped in and saved her life, and for that we owe you."

Raven's eyes widened slightly. She remembered that night as the night she accidently turned the tower into a horror show, but she never once thought of the young women they saved, and here was her parents right in front of her.

"Oh . . I, uh,"

The women stepped forward, "Think nothing of it. We are happy to do this. I'm Caitlin and this is my husband Sean from down the street-Oh my goodness your expecting?"

Raven's grip had relaxed on her robe, revealing her nightshirt and exposed belly. Quickly she covered herself, "Y-Yes, heh, a few months actually."

"Well you relax and we'll take care of this." Raven watched as the family and their new friends, helped to clean their home, the warmth of generosity and friendship flowing through her heart, creating small tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Can I-"

"-No."

"-What about-"

"I swear to Azar Gar if you don't shut up about the damn cereal, I'm going to rip out your tongue and eat it raw . . . and not like last night." Raven pushed the shopping cart out of the cereal asile and proceeded to the next one.

"Come on Rae, we've got all this healthy stuff, that's for you I might add, would one thing that I want hurt?"

Raven glanced into the shopping cart, taking note of all of the fruits, vegatables, tofu, her tea, etc. and with a long sigh relented. "Okay, but only ONE!" When she turned around he was already gone. "Remember Raven," she muttered to herself, "you love him." Though she was upset that he didn't tell her about the women who had thrown a cake at him, she fogave him and introduced him to the Hamiltons.

"First time shopping together?"

Raven jumped a bit, a small flash of the demon reflexively wanting to lash out, but she quickly pushed it back when she noticed just a normal women had approached her, something that had been happening a lot lately. "Sorry I spend a lot of time around married couples, I can spot a newly married couple a mile away."

Raven took a moment to examine her. She seemed harmless, and her empathic rador wasn't in the red, so she decided to engage. "Yeah, uh, it's our first time shopping as a married couple."

The slightly rounded face of the women spread to a smile. "I have to admit I didn't see Beast Boy and Raven of the Teen Titans getting married, least of all to each other."

Raven responded with a small smile. "Your not alone in that regard-"

"-Oh my goodness and your expecting?" Raven took a little step back at her excitment, as the strange women oggled her stomach. At least she wasn't trying to rub it.

"So Rae I got Mega Monkey O's for me, and some wheaty fibery stuff for you since I know you've . . Oh hello." Garfield tossed the boxes into the cart before turning his full attention to the women speaking with his wife.

"Oh wow," She placed her hands over her mouth, "It's Beast Boy, my son is a huge fan of yours. In fact he's learned most of his animals by watching you on the news."

He shook her hand with a wide toothy grin, "Thanks always nice to meet a fan." An ACTUAL fan.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you," Raven interrupted, "But it's time we checked out and headed home."

"Hold on," The women stepped in front of them, but still didn't seem threatening to Raven or Garfield. "I, um, I usually don't do this, but I know what it's like to be a young mother, and how you have no idea what your doing, and I've found that having someone who knows what their talking about it really helpful." She dug into her bag and pulled out a business card and handed it to Raven.

"'Megan Cayot'," she read, "'Registered Midwife'? Oh my."

"I'm sorry if it's to forward-"

"-No, no, no, it's not that. Where I'm originally from, midwifery is how all pregnancies were done, I just wasn't aware it was something done . . around here."

The women, named Megan, looked at Raven a bit oddly, but quickly recovered. "Well either way, this is my phone number and my website were you can see my references, testimonials, etc., IF it's something that you would be interested in that is."

Raven fiddled with the card in between her fingers, her senses letting her know that her husband had no idea what they were talking about, something else she found amusing. "Give us a day or so to talk it over, and we'll give you a call." They exchanged information and they seperated to continue their shopping, though Garfield was hesitant, Raven assure him that Midwifery wasn't witchcraft.

Megan Cayot wait until the Titan couple were out of eyesight before pulling out a cellphone and typing the message. "It's done." And hit send.

 **Notice the complete absence of "Gasps" at what I just did. Yeah it's pretty cliché for me to pull something like this at the end of a chapter but I promise there's a method to the madness.**

 **Let me know what you think and I'll see ya next time.**


	4. Time for a deomestic life

**Chapter 4: Time for a domestic life**

Three things happened at once in the new Logan home.

Garfield flung the front door of his home wide open, announcing his presence with a earshattering, "I GOT THE JOB!"

Raven yelped, leapping out of her skin at his thunderous entrance, but before she could scold him, he had entered the living room and pressed his lips against hers. She felt his excitement and passion rolling off of him which burned brighter when his hands found her lower back and pulled her close, being cautious of her ever growing belly, and their cub. As Wonderful as it was, she was still irked.

"Gar you know better then to sneak up on me like that. What if my demon side thought you were an intruder?"

He waved her off. "Oh you both love me. You'd never hurt me on . . . purpose . . outside the bedroom."

Well he was right about that. She didn't feel any of the usual clawing whenever she was startled, so she must have known on a subconscious level that it was him. "Well anyways what were you saying?"

His face lit up, "Oh right! I got the job as a tour guide at the zoo!"

"Oh that's wonderful, the job you wanted. I was worried that, this may have been a problem." She gestured to his body of course referring to his green skin, but he waved off her concern.

"Come on Rae, I am 'BEAST' Boy after all. I can talk to them, become one of them, it's the perfect job for me. I'm surpirsed I didn't think about it when I was looking for a job for that moped."

She rolled her eyes, "Thank GOD you grew out of that phase."

He glanced at her mischiveiously, "Who ever said I outgrew it?"

"Ugh," she pushed off of him and headed to the living room where her computer was set up.

"What have you been up to today?"

"Well Megan told me that it's never to late to get started with purchasing the nessecary items for the baby. A crib, diapers and all that."

He took a seat next to her looking at the images of the baby supplies that they needed. "Yeesh, I thought we still had time though. Your only five months right."

She shook her head, "Yeah, but the sooner the better."

"Beside's I thought Kori was gonna get you most of this stuff during the baby shower that she's throwing for you?"

Raven froze, her head slowly turning to face him. "I thought . . . Jinx was throwing the babyshower?"

Her husband paled, "Uh . . . oops." Raven suddenly began hyperventilating, "R-Ra-Raven breathe, breathe," Garfield got up from the couch and bolted for the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Kor-Kori doing my baby-babyshow-but-but-but J-Jinx-"

"Well they just had baby Alex remember, and Kori didn't want to over burden her-"

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-pink! Oh god everything's going to be PINK!"

"Honey, honey, th-think of the baby. Oh geez me and my big mouth."

* * *

It took a few days, and a dozen phone calls, but Garfield was finally able to convince Kori to have the babyshower the way Raven wanted it, in order to lessen the chance of a pregnant half demon going balistic. With her mind and heart centered, a calm Raven took a deep long sip of her herbal tea. Sure she drank the stuff like it was going out of style but she never got sick of it. The warmth, the soothing texture, the smell. And she couldn't be sure, but she could swear she could feel the little life inside of her calm as well.

With a book leaning against her belly, she continued about her morning routine which consisted of meditation, tea, breakfast, and reading, and being Saturday something else was thrown into the mix, something she had never seen before.

Her husband stepped into the kitchen, getting a large glass of water. She looked him over up and down a few times, taking in his interesting attire which were shorts and a t-shirt with a baseball cap. Though she was married to him, and had known him for years, she still found it weird when he revealed so much skin, seeing as how she always knew him to be so self conscious. But then again that was when they were kids. She had to regularly remind herself that they weren't kids anymore.

He then went to the front door and began doing odd stretches and by this point she couldn't remain silent any longer. "Gar, what are you doing?"

He wore a big cheeky grin amidst the squat thrusts. "I am going to do something I have ALWAYS wanted to do."

She furrowed her brows nervously. " . . . and . . what's that?"

He opened the door taking a deep breath of the fresh California air. "I'm going to mow the lawn." Confidently he stepped out to his front yard and shut the door behind him.

Raven sighed, and with an amused smile on her face and went back to her book.

. . . .

. . . .

"And three . . two . . one . . "

Garfield stepped back into the house, "But first I need a lawnmower."

* * *

Raven was never one to watch TV, she felt there was always something more productive to do, like reading or ANYTHING else with the exception of video games. That didn't mean she didn't sneak a peak whenever the television was on, or if she found herself In the midst of a team movie night. Still she was never one to seek out pointless entertainment, but she wouldn't argue if entertainment found her.

With the curtains of the windows wide open, her cup of tea and a sandwich in her hands, and her feet up, she enjoyed the show being put on in the front yard.

"So this is the cord right? . . . "

" . . Wait what does priming it mean? . . . "

" . . . Why is there a picture of a turtle and a rabbit on this stick thingy? Is it only for turtle's and rabbits? . . . "

" . . I NEED GAS FOR THIS TOO!? . . . "

" . . . What is this little bar for? . . . "

" . . Huh, this ain't so bad-"

BRGH!

SPISHHHHHH

"Raven! I, uh, found one of the sprinkler heads!"

* * *

Once she was done straightening up the house she plopped herself onto the couch in the living room and figured she'd call her midwife to schedule their next appointment. Once that was set up she went to her new rack of books and began flipping through to her bookmark. She had purchased a few books on pregnancies and even managed to find one about caring for demon babies before and after birth curtosy of their local occult shop, but after thumbing through the pages, it was clear she needed one from an ACCTUAL occult shop, not a Hot Topic rip off.

With her eyes now scanning the words in front of her, she heard the door open hearing the door open, accompanied by heavy footsteps leading to the living room.

"Take your shoes off please." The foorsteps went back to the door, then softly made their way back. "Thank you." Without taking her eyes away from the book in her hands she scooched to the other side of the couch so his enormously long body could extend the full length of the couch and plop his head onto her lap. "So, how was your first day of yard work?"

"Bite me," he muffled.

"Mmm not in the mood tonight. If it means anything the yard looks wonderful and I bet if you keep at it, you'll shave a whole hour off your time."

He scoffed pushing himself up to a seated position. "Well at least I'm trying new things, I don't see you doing anything out of the ordinary."

"I'm carrying your baby, that's all the 'new' for a lifetime thank you very much."

He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly shut up. "Okay fine, you win that one. But still, your at home all day, I'm sure there's something new that you'd like to give a shot?"

She shook her head with an amused smile, but the more she thought about it, the more he was right. Sure she would win the arguemnet every time until judgement day about carrying his child, but if he was willing to give new things a shot in their new life, why shouldn't she.

"Well . . now that you mention it, there is one thing I'd like to know how to do. Ya know since we have our own lives and all that."

His face brightened, "Sweet! What is it?"

* * *

 **A few days later.**

"Okay so how do I know when the water starts boiling?"

"Remember back in the day when I was making soup and BB dropped his tofu sandwich in your lap? You remember what the soup looked like?"

"All bubbly?"

"Yup, just like that."

Raven peaked into the pot. "Yup. Bubbles."

"Perfect. Now dump the pasta inside the boiling pot."

Raven took the spaghetti noodles and poured them into pot. "Okay, now what?"

Raven turned to her computer where she had been speaking with Victor via video chat. "Now you wait about seven minutes for the noodles to soften, and you have spaghetti." He instructed.

"Is that it? What about the spaghetti sauce?"

"Well do you have sauce?"

" . . . crap." Victor let out a bellowing laugh, "Shut up. Gar has been cooking for months and I promised him a meal for when he got home from work, and I have nothing."

Victor was still trying to contain his laughter. "Well, you have pasta."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "I'm serious. Help me."

"Alright, alright. Take me to your fridge." Raven took the computer and showed him her refrigerator set up. One good thing about having a huge belly is that she could place the computer right on top of it like a table. Victor "hm'd" as he examined cold contents. "How about this. Take the cheese and the tofu dogs and make Mac and cheese and tofu dogs."

Raven shrugged. It definitely wasn't the worst idea of the night. So she did as she was instructed to make the dinner, along with a salad, and REAL hotdogs for herself.

She stood back, admiring her work on the food and the set table. "Okay, I can do this."

Just then the door opened. "Honey I'm home!"

She rolled her eyes, "It wasn't funny the first time."

She felt his hands snake around her basketball shaped belly. "You know you like it."

A shiver ran down her back when his hot forest scented breath hit the nape of her neck. "Gar, can we eat first before you ravage me?"

"What? It's hot when you get all house-wifey." He gently spun her around and got to his knees so that he was face to face with her stomach. "And how are you today? Were you good for Mommy? We're you? We're you?"

Raven couldn't stop the giggle that exploded from her throat at his baby talk and Eskimo kisses on her belly. His ears twitched at the heavenly sound and his head snapped upwards to meet hers. "Did I just make you laugh?"

She spun around, whiping the smile off of her face "Hormones. That's all this is."

He smiled at the back of her head before looking at the lovely dinner spread. "Mmm this looks good. Vic help again?"

"Duh. Now come on lets-Oo-" Her hands went to her stomach as she suddenly lurched forward. Garfield was by her side in a second.

"What happened? What's wrong? Everything okay?"

She took a second to compose herself before a smile found its way to her cheeks. "Your child just kicked me."

Yes her powers had lessoned, but she didn't need them to read the expression on his face. "Y-you, M-m-my child, k-k-k-kicked y-y-y-"

"Shut up and put your face here." She grabbed the sides of her face and pressed it against her belly. His sharp ears were able to hear the wooshing of the baby's heartbeat, and some kind of sloshing as it moved about in her womb and then.

"Oh my . . god."

* * *

The broad shouldered figure of his adoptive father cast a scrutinizing eye over the living area. To the untrained eye it was spotless, but to someone like Mento, it was a different story all together. He finished his inspection in the dining room area, Garfield recognizing the tensing of his shoulders that signaled that he was about to get an earful from the man, but surprisingly it never came. He gently turned to face them, a rare and tiny smile on his face.

"I have to admit, you've made quite a home here for yourself and my daughter-in-law."

Garfield's mouth hit the floor, but he was unaware of his adoptive mother who was standing behind him, glaring daggers at her husband. Unbeknownst to the young couple was that Steve Dayton had a stern talking to by his wife, reminding him that he was going to try and be a father, and NOT a drill sergent. That time of Garfield's life was over, and so was his time as his leader.

"I agree," Rita said with a large smile. "I was honestly expecting you to be wasting you inheritance on useless junk."

He waved her off, "Of course not mom! You'd think I'd do that."

Rita and Steve shared a look, "Yeah . . we did."

He glared, but eventually shrugged. "Yeah your right."

"Garfield! Can you help me with dinner please?"

Garfield scurried off into the kitchen to help his wife, leaving his "parents" in the dining room alone. His eyes met hers. Silently they were conveying a message. She shook her head, telling him that it wasn't the right time, but his eyes emplored. Once again she shook her head. His pleading eyes then scowled. Silently he was reminding her that Garfield had a right to know. He had a right to know that his uncle had been released from prison. But she was firm in her resolve, continuing to shake her heaad and to wait until the time was right, and now wasn't the time. He scowled again, but a clattering from the kitchen got their attention.

"Rita, Steve how do you like your meat cooked?" Raven asked.

"I thought you promised we weren't going to have meat tonight?" they heard their son whine.

"And I told you that we're serving your parents REAL food."

"I'll be there in a sec to help you Raven." Rita walked past her husband, once more her eyes telling him that they would not be discussing his uncle this evening. He heaved a sigh of frustration, hoping she knew what she was doing.

 **I apologize for the short chapter. Pure domestic doesn't seem to be my strong point, but I'm trying. I hope this was able to give you guys some feels. Read and review and we'll see ya next time.**


	5. Time for a Baby Shower

**Chapter 5: Time for a Baby shower.**

Wow, why hadn't she done this before?

The only other person besides her husband she ever spent any one on one time with was Kori, And that often resulted in a trip to the mall and a splitting headache only ten minutes into the adventure. These days however her headaches had lessoned, she assumed because she was pregnant and her power was being somewhat split between herself and her offspring. The first few months her powers increased for the protection of her child, but now, in the last leg of her pregnancy, she could feel her powers being passed on. What the full extent her childs power would be, she wasn't sure, but she knew the child would be an empath. How did she know that? Well when she went to malls she would get headaches, but now her child would kick and fidget without end leaving her begging for headaches again.

Today however was different. Much different.

Her baby shower was this upcoming weekend and their friends, Kole and Drake, had come early and she had invited Raven to go to a baby store to get Chloe some things. The two had become closer since Raven helped to save her life when she gave birth. A traumatic experience, but it brought them closer and that was something Raven needed. She needed friends and Kole had such a positive aura about her, but unlike Kori, or Bumble Bee, it was small calm bursts of color splashing ever so gently in a cool pond, unlike a full on fire work show. It was refreshing and peaceful, which was doing wonders for Raven and her baby as she waddled about the store behind her. Surprisingly Raven was actually enjoying herself.

"What about this one?"

Raven was about to ask what she was talking about, until she saw Kole was talking to Chloe as if the six month old could understand her. She was holding up a red onesie in front of her so she could inspect it, but she quickly scrunched her face blowing out a small puff of smoke from her nose. Kole giggled at the adorable act, completely melting whenever she did it. "Ok miss picky." She replaced the onesie as Raven approached.

"Whoa I didn't think babies were this smart."

"Oh she's just picky," Kole rolled her eyes as she got more onesies for Chloe to inspect, "she doesn't like anything except blue and sometimes purple. I got her a green one once but she looked to much like a flower with her pink hair." Looking at the baby girl who was settled in a carrier atop The cart, Raven could quickly tell green probably wasn't her color. "Plus she always needs new clothes since she tends to accidentally set them on fire." Kole held up a yellow and light pink one to Chloe who started kicking happily, telling her it was a "yes".

"Has she shown any sign's of your powers yet?" They left the clothing and began meandering the store.

"Not yet, but I'm just enjoying the time we have with a somewhat normal baby."

Kole disappeared into the racks for more clothes leaving Raven alone with Chloe. With one of her tiny hands in her mouth, she examined the demoness with large curious blue eyes. Raven smiled a little as she began tickling her bare feet. Chloe started cooing and smiled a wide smile showing a couple small fangs in her gums.

"Awe she likes you." Kole smiled when she returned.

"Did you know she has fangs?" Raven asked somewhat concerned.

"Yeah I know. Drake says her teeth will be fangs first before rounding out and look more normal." Raven nodded, but for some reason seemed worried and began rubbing her baby bulge with concern. "Raven? Are you okay?" She didn't respond at first, just stared blankly but appeared to be staring at Chloe, causing her to get a little anxious. "Raven!"

She snapped back to reality as Chloe began whimpering. "Oh God, yes, yes, I'm sorry." Kole lifted her daughter into her arms in an attempt to comfort her. "I just . . . were you ever afraid of what your baby was going to be like?"

Kole laughed softly, but not as a joke, but because she knew what Raven was talking about. "Of course Raven. I was terrified, don't forget I-we almost died."

"No I know, but-"

"Your worried about the whole Trigon thing?"

Raven was about to snap at her for referring to her parentage in such a casual manner, but she fought it back. "Yeah."

Kole nodded in understanding, "Look Raven, I'm not gonna pretend I know what that fear means to you, but I know what it's like to fear for your child, but I was afraid I was going to give birth to a lizard." She quickly looked around, "Don't EVER tell him I said that. He HATES that word."

Raven smiled with a shake of her head, "Yeah? How do you deal with it?"

Kole shrugged, "It helps to know I'm not alone, and you'll never be alone in this. Ever. Its a team effort and I've got the best partner in the world." She nuzzled her daughter's pink hair, "Yes I do, Yes I do."

Images of Garfield passed before her eyes filling her with a sense of peace and hope. She often forgot that she didn't have to do anything alone anymore, that she was married to a man who treated her with so much love and care she thought she'd burst from the affection. Once again, the little life inside of her began to kick with excitement, hungrily feeding off of Ravens happiness.

"Feel better?" With eyes shut and a smile Raven nodded, then turned her attention to Chloe who had calmed down in her mother's arms.

"Sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Chloe peeked from her mother's shoulder and once she saw auntie Raven was happy again, gave her a nice wet raspberry. "Chloe that's not nice." Her mother scolded, But she smiled and blew another at the demoness letting her know all had been forgiven. "Please don't turn out like your father and listen to me?"

"I thought he does listen to you?"

"Yeah, but I'm the only one he listens too."

Raven chuckled, "Gar is the same way. But he's been behaving himself these days ever since he found out he was gonna be a father." she began stroking her belly fondly. "I'm proud of him. He's finally growing up."

The two shopped for a bit longer before leaving with a few purchases, but once they stepped out of the store they walked into a literal hurricane. High winds were blowing about the parking lot blowing pedestrians, carts, trees and kicking up debris all over the parking lot. Many of the citizens we're staring up at the sky and pointing, running away in fear. Raven and Kole couldn't see what they were pointing at, but suddenly Chloe began kicking and babbling excitedly from her carrier.

"DA DA! DA DA! DA DA!"

"Chloe what are-"

VWHOOOOOM!

Another gust of wind, but this time Kole recognized the shape of her husband in his dragon form flying as fast as he was able away from something.

Something big.

Something . . . green.

Another dragon, about the size of two airplanes flew after the smaller human sized dragon. It's incredible wings beating furiously against the wind, creating a small wind storm on the ground below.

Raven used what little magic she had to block themselves from the debris as the giant verdent serpent flew after the black speck in the distance. Their acrobatics in the air continued, the giant dragon snapping it's jaws at the speck that evaded him effortlessly, Until The speck flew upwards and slammed into the top of it's head. The green dragon crumbled beneath the collision, and sent them crashing to the Earth below skidding to a stop, but not before destroying the store parking lot first.

Both fire-breathing reptiles reverted to their human forms and shook off the rubble from their bodies.

"Told ya . . . size . . . didn't matter." Drake panted.

Beast Boy smacked the night as they both lay supine on the cracked pavement. "Whatever dude . . you cheated."

"I have more practice being a dragon then you-"

Looking upwards they were both suddenly faced with two scowling wives and a clapping giggling infant. The two shape changers quickly got to their feet and glanced at the devestation their little game had caused before sheepishly looking back.

"So Rae," Garfield grinned, "how was the store?"

* * *

A dark brown eye peered over the couch to see her babysitters laying fast asleep in front of a giant screen that flashed "GAME OVER" over and over again. She got down and joined the rest of her group.

"Alright team, the adults are down," the seven year old Lian Harper-Nugyen whispered.

"Excellent," Mar'i Grayson's eyes flashed an excited green, "Then let's begin operation 'cookies'."

"I dunno guys," a five year old Alex Stone shook his head, "Maybe we souldn't do this. What if we get in trouble?"

Both girls rolled their eyes, "We're not going to get caught. Uncle Gar, Drake, and your dad sleep like the dead, and my dad is with Uncle Wally and baby Alex so they'll be gone for a while. Besides I can float right up to the top of the counter to get to the cookie jar."

"But what about her?" Alex pointed to the carpeted play area where Chloe was watching them, both hands lathered in her drool as she sucked on them.

"Psh, what's she gonna do? She's a baby." Lian scoffed, "Let's go." The black haired girl definately had her mothers spunk. They got to their feet and scurried to the kitchen. "Alright, Alex, keep watch, Mar'i, your up. Literally."

Mar'i tapped into her joy that gave her the power of flight and began to float to the top of the kitchen counter where their prize awaited. But suddenly she stopped and began bouncing in mid-air. She reached up her stubby little arms, but she was still much to far away.

"What's wrong Mar'i?" Lian asked impatiently.

"I can't float that high." Mar'i continued to bounce as if to propell herself upward, but she couldn't make it.

Alex pulled on Lian's arm, but she shook him off. "I told you this is a bad idea."

"Oh grow up you baby. Mar'i come get me and we'll float up together." Mar'i went back to Lian, but lifting her onto her shoulder's only kept her closer to the ground.

"Ugh, it's not gonna work."

Lian "hmm'd" and looked around. "Oh In know use her!" Lian pointed her little index finger at Chloe, who was still sucking on her hands.

Mar'i floated to the baby girl. "Chloe, do you want to help auntie Mar'i?" Chloe blinked in response. "I shall take that as a yes." The five year old Mar'i held Chloe underneath her armpits and lifted her, with ease, to the cookie jar.

"Hurry Mar'i." Lian urged.

"Okay Chloe, get the cookies." Mar'i pushed the pink headed baby towards the cookie jar, but for the moment was just staring then started slapping the top of the cabinet around the cookie jar and babbeling.

"Ba ba da sa! Ba da ba ACHOO!" Chloe's sneeze pushed Mar'i away from the cookie jar and forced her back to the ground.

"Sorry, but it looks like this mission-" The toddlers were suddenly distracted by Chloe giggling and clapping happily, and very loudly.

"What's she laughing at?" Alex asked.

Mar'i followed the babies line of sight to the kitchen cabinet. "OH X'HAL!" A kitchen cabinet that was on fire.

The group of toodlers began scrambling about the kitchen. Alex and Lian attempted to reach the sink to get some water, but were too short to reach the sink. Mar'i finally found the fire extinguisher underneath the sink, but was finding it difficult to float the heavy device to the heigth that she needed it to, and the little fire starter sat on the kitchen table clapping and laughing without a care in the world. Finally Mar'i and floated to a high enough height to use the fire extinguisher against the ever growing flames. With the pin pulled she squeezed the lever.

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHAOWOOOOOOOOW!"

The five year old half-alien was propelled by the spraying foam sending her flying all around the living room, screaming as she did so. The foam blanketed her babysitters waking them from their junk food and video game induced slumber to an black haired, green-eyed toodler zipping around the living room with a fire extinguisher rocket.

"WHAT THE-"

"-HOW DID-"

"-WHY IS-"

Victor, Drake, and Garfield leapt from the couch taking in the sight of a screaming and crying Alex, a screaming Lian, Mar'i rocketing across the ops room, showering everything in foam, a kitchen quickly catching on fire, and a laughing baby Chloe.

With more curses being uttered, the men leapt into action. Drake smothered the flames, Victor got the children to safety, and Garfield got Mar'i and by the time the toodlers and baby were safely nestled onto the couch, the common room, children, and the three adults were covered in foam, with some of the kitchen a smoldering mess.

It was clear who started the fire, seeing as how Chloe was still giggling, but the real question was, "How on earth did she get up that high?" Drake asked in bewilderment.

Victor and Garfield were wondering the same thing, but all Victor had to do was glare at his adoptive son and he cracked like a almond.

"Remind me never to rob a bank with you." Lian scowled.

"Hey, he did the right thing," said Victor. "But right now we need-" He suddenly went pale, his brain forgetting how to breathe.

"Vic?" Garfield waved his hand in front of his best friends face, "You alright?"

"No Gar," Drake answered, "No he's not." Drake was looking at the same thing Victor was, so Gar followed their line of sight and his heart stopped instantly.

Tonight was the night of Raven's babyshower, but instead of having it at the tower, they held it at Raven's new home while the men watched the children at the tower. Having lost track of time, they hadn't realized that the shower was over, and the mothers had returned to gather their children, who were now staring at the carnage in front of them with large eyes and mouths on the floor. Raven herself had come with them to see the young one's, but she too narrowed her eyes at the men who had shirked their responsibilities.

Her husband cleared his throat. "So Rae, how was the shower?"

* * *

Raven moaned in absolute nirvana as Victor and Sarah's baby shower present went about it's work. They had built for her a rocking chair that was specially designed to massage her back, legs, and butt, especially her lower back which was the most sore being seven months pregnant and all. Her unborn baby was just as relaxed, not moving an inch as the chair massaged.

"You read french right?" her husband asked.

She moaned again, "No Gar . . I don't . . "

He groaned in frustration, "Then how am I supposed to put this thing together?"

Raven cracked an eye open looking at the white wooden crib in pieces that he was trying to put together. Out of the small slit of her eye she could see the instructions in english right beside him.

"Why don't you use those?" She pointed to the instructions.

He grabbed them in a huff and tried again. Raven closed her eyes again and began to rock again. Her hands rubbing her belly with love as the sounds of her husband struggling to put together the babies bed helping an amused smile to spread across her face.

"DAMN IT!"

Her eyes snapped open, "Gar calm down!" she snapped.

He stood up. The crib was actually put together, if now askew, but it was at least standing. "Sorry, I can't freakin' figure this out!"

Raven rolled her eyes and used her powers to float the instructions to her fingers. "How hard is this?" she muttered to herself looking over the paper. "Okay here, 'find the red tab' . . " she read.

Garfield found the red tab and pulled it out, "Got it."

" . . . 'but do not remove it' . . " Instantly the crib fell to pieces.

Emerald and violet stared at the mess at their feet, mouths agape, faces with expressions that asked, "did that just happen"? Suddenly, Raven bit her lips together in an attempt to hold something in, but she couldn't help the burst of screaming laughter that escaped her mouth. Garfield's jaw was still on the floor, but slowly and surely, joined his wife in hysterical laughter.

And judging by the fidgeting in Raven's womb, they weren't the only one's laughing.


	6. Time to meet the family

**Let us all hang our heads and have a momen it silence for my dear departed laptop . . . . .**

 **Thank you.**

 **So I did This chapter of my iPad and since I was just trying it out this chapter is a bit shorter, and seeing as how I will now be writing on a iPad, updates might be few and far between, but they will happen, especially for those that follow "Can't run forever". I Just ask thAt you be patient with me and enjoy the times when I do update. Anyways without further a dude, one with the show.**

 **Chapter 6: Time for a family reunion.**

"Ugh," Raven leaned her head on the backside of the couch, seeing the movement in her stomach as her child moved about, like some bizarre alien creature. "If your going to move around so much, you might as well come out." she plead. Indeed she was due any day now and her child refused to grace this world with their presence. "Maybe if I left some tofu down there you'd crawl out for it." Miraculously the mention of tofu seemed to calm the little life, giving her ribs a much needed reprieve.

"Yup you are your father's kid alright." She smiled a warm smile while rubbing her watermelon shaped belly then glanced up at the clock. Quickly she noticed that her husband was due back in about an hour, which was more then enough time for a quick nap, but just before she could shut her eyes, her child suddenly began kicking and fidgeting as if a tornado and formed in her womb.

"Whoa, whoa what is . . . . wrong with you." She groaned in discomfort, but if her luck hadn't gotten any worse there was a knock at the door. "Ugh, just a moment . . " she called. Instantly the kicking in her stomach intensified.

"Calm down," she begged and went to the door. Considering all the kicking going on, and the babies empathic abilities, she figured something may be amiss on the other side, but a quick sweep with her power, only showed Megan, her midwife.

Huh this hasn't happened before, she wondered.

Ultimately she shrugged it off and opened the door for her midwife, but the fidgeting continued.

"Hello . . . Megan,"she placed her hand on her stomach, hoping it would calm the baby, but nothing worked. She forced her attention on her midwife and noticed something was wrong. She didn't need to be an empath to see the look of distress on Megan's face, the slight moisture of tears in her eyes, and a look of regret and emotional pain. "Megan, are you okay?"

Tears slide down her cheeks. "He . . He'll hurt him . ." So was so quiet that Raven couldn't hear her, but she heard the next part. "Raven, I'm- I'm so sorry."

The last thing Raven remembered before she passed out was a red mist being sprayed into her face.

* * *

Poor Rae, he thought to himself on his way home, At home all alone with a huge baby bump and just miserable. I wish there was something I could do to make the baby come faster.

Unfortunately there was nothing.

He pulled into the garage with those things on his mind. He stepped out of the car, wiping the dirt and grime from the zoo off of himself before stepping inside of the home he shared with his wife.

"Rae Rae I'm home!" he announced as he stepped into the kitchen, but strangely didn't hear or smell her anywhere. "Huh, I wonder where she is? Maybe out for a walk? Or to get more chocolate cake?" Raven had taken to both her midwives suggestions and old wives tales in order to help the baby along faster. Walking, or in Ravens case waddling, was Megan's suggestion, chocolate cake was an old wives tale.

He strained his ears for his wife, but instead picked up the sounds of silverware clinking onto a plate and messy chewing.

"There she is," he stepped into the dining room, ready to give her a warm Garfield greeting when he froze just beside the dining room table. Fear paralyzed his muscles, freezing him Into place, but anger forced his jaw muscles together. There was someone at the table alright, someone he would never forget, someone whose dark, dead blue eyes, old and aged face, and jet black hair were burned into his mind forever. Forcing memories of the worst times of his life to the surface of his mind like bubbles.

Seeing the person at the head of the small table and what he was eating instantly shot him backwards in time to when he was only seven years old.

"Why won't you eat?!" His uncle asked in a rage.

The seven year old Garfield stared at the dead animal in front of him, as he fought the tears. "I-I-I-I don't eat meat . . . "

His uncle, Nicolas Galtry, cut up another piece of thick medium rare steak and plopped it into his mouth, "Then you go hungry." He said as he spat the food from his mouth as he chewed.

Clearly Galtry, had retained his eating habits as he sloppily chewed, but as usual he did it to get under his vegetarian nephews skin. Once Garfield had stepped into the dining room, Galtry looked up and sneered, a piece of meat dangling from his teeth.

"Hello Craig," he messily chewed the rest of his bite and swallowed,"hungry?"

Garfield clenched his jaw. He hated the stupid name. Galtry had changed his name just to spite his dead brother. Garfield's fingernails dug into his palms when a horrifying thought crossed his mind. If his uncle was here, eating casually in his own home, where was Raven?

His childhood fear was quickly forgotten as an animalistic rage took over every fiber of his being. Galtry froze as his fork was inches from his open mouth when he heard a growl come from his nephews chest. However instead of fear, his grin only widened.

"Why don't you take a seat Craig," he motioned to the chair next to him, which also had a plate of food placed in front of it, "and we can talk."

Without taking his emerald gaze away from Galtry, he slowly took a seat next to him. He fought the urge to pull his head off of his shoulders. He needed to know where Raven was, and Galtry wouldn't tell him under duress. "Go ahead and eat - "

" - you know I don't eat meat." His voice was even, threatening, and spoken through his clenched teeth.

Galtry snickered, "Your loss."

The changelings shoulders and back we're tense, like a jungle cat ready to pounce. "How did you get out of jail?"

Galtry shrugged, "You can thank the crowding of the prisons in L.A. They had to send someone out, and I was the lucky guy. Well one of many but still."

Garfield didn't care how he could out honestly, he only had one thing on his mind. "Where's my wife?"

Galtry looked insulted, "The demon? No 'how are you', no 'sorry I got you thrown in jail'?"

Garfield's fully extended claws scratched into the table, "I. Won't. Ask. Again."

Galtry, seeing his nephews reactions, only excited him, "I hold the cards, Craig, so we're going to play this MY way. You understand?" Once again, he was tense, but forced himself to relax. "Atta boy." Galtry then went back to his dinner, Garfield being forced to watch him chew away at the poor animal, making him cringe and once again, caused him to flashback to his childhood.

"So, never thought I'd see YOU get married. But then again learning about your wife, and what she REALLY is, I guess I can see the attraction."

Garfield slammed the palms of his hands against the table as he stood. Fangs bared, and a feral stare aimed at his uncle's neck, "Where is my wife!"

Miraculously, Galtry didn't even flinch.

"If we're gonna talk business, you'd better calm down if you know what's good for you boy." As much as Garfield wanted to rip his throat out and eat it raw, his uncle was right. Reluctantly he sat back down. Galtry snickered again, "you've been well trained. To bad you've lost a lot of your obedience."

Don't let him bait you, he told himself, your not some scared little kid anymore.

"Well, why don't we get to business then," Galtry wiped his mouth before reaching for a laptop hidden underneath the table. He flipped it open and scooted it over for Garfield to see.

His breath hitched in his throat.

There on the screen was his pregnant wife, lying on a hospital bed in some sort of glass box. On the right of the screen we're two heart monitors. "You see these?" He pointed to the monitors, "Ones for your wife, the other is for your child. As you can see their both alive and well . . . For now. If you disobey me in ANY way, or try to alert your friends or whatever, I make a call, and a thousand watts of electricity serge's through their bodies. Your wife may survive, but I can't say the same for your child." Garfield couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Raven looked so peaceful, but helpless as if she was still at home sleeping beside him. His heart ached when he saw her, but quickly turned his attention to his uncle. But he could feel the beast inside him clawing for release. It was hungry for blood. Galtry's blood.

"How?" Garfield spoke through gritted teeth, his claws now digging into his knees.

Once again Galtry chuckled, "It wasn't easy let me tell ya. I've been watching and studying you and your team for years, and it took me just as long to develop a why to hide myself and Megan from both your senses and her powers."

Back at the laptop he could see the midwife step into the camera looking over Ravens vitals. "Megan?" Gar snarled, "She was in on this?!"

"Awe don't be to hard on her." He clicked a button on the laptop. Suddenly the screen was spilt in two, one side showing his wife, while the other showing a young boy, at least nine or ten, in another glass box room. "I have her son too."

Garfield looked away, as sadness and anger swam within his soul. This monster was holding both his pregnant wife, and an innocent women and child hostage. "What do you want?" He spoke quietly, but every word dripped with venom as he spoke.

Without missing a beat, Galtry responded, "You know what I want."

"Fine, it's yours, all of my money, it's yours."

"Cute, but after all those years in prison, I need your money PLUS interest." Garfield tilted his head, but then Galtry put his hand on his shoulder almost in a fatherly fashion, "Craig, we're gonna get the old band back together."

Garfield nodded in understanding while snorting a laugh, "Let me guess, I steal for you and you let my family go?"

"Ha! And they called you the stupid one?"

"How do I know you won't kill my family as soon as I do what you say?"

Galtry stopped laughing and his smiling then leaned in towards one of Garfield's pointed ears. His icy breath bathing his ear in a chilling mist as he spoke in a voice void of empathy and compassion. "Because I don't give a flying shit about you, your demon whore, or your mongrel brat. All I want is MY money and to live comfortably, but first I need you to steal some things for me. Once I have what I want, you and your family will never see me again. That's a promise."

Garfield clenched his jaw again. He didn't believe his uncle in the slightest, and knew for a fact that he was lying. But what could he do about it? He didn't know we're Raven was, and even if he did attempt to beat it out of him, he knew Galtry and no amount of torture would force him to speak. If he did kill him, he would take the secret to Ravens location to his grave and probably ending in her, and his babies death.

The very idea made him jerk in horror, as if he was just punched in the gut and was visible enough that Galtry caught it, and once again, that sinister sneer spread across his smug face.

"So Craig, what do ya say?"

Garfield took a deep breath, "What do you want me to steal?"

Galtry chuckled again, "Like I said. And they call you the stupid one?"


	7. Time for an Explanation

**HA so I actually had this finished the other day. One half on my tablet and the other half on my phone. Silly me!**

 **read and review and enjoy!**

 **on with the show.**

 **Chapter 7: Time for an explanation.**

Megan Cayot sat on a nearby chair occasionally glancing at her unconscious patient. The pregnant Raven had been strapped down with leather straps with some odd wires connected to them. She remembered that Galtry said that he could electrocute her with a remote he was carrying, and though he was sure She would survive, no one could guarantee the safety of her baby. She seemed so at peace, the way her face was settled, calm with her breath even and steady. Once she saw that her and the babies vitals were stable, she placed her face into her hands, and fought back the tears.

How on Earth did she get wrapped up in all of this?

A few months ago she was just a midwife, getting over the last six months without her husband who had been shipped off to Iraq, when this psycho took her son and now she was locked in a box with a pregnant former member of the Teen Titans. Galtry had covered his bases though. He couldn't get to her husband directly, but he could arrange his death along with the death of her son if she didn't do as she was told, which was keep this woman and her baby healthy and alive.

Suddenly the heart monitors began spiking forcing her into nurse mode. Raven was beginning to stir and struggle against the straps that held her down. A minute passed before she was wide awake and panicking.

"What the - who - Garfield!" Her violet eyes searched her surroundings, but fell to her belly as if to make sure it was still there. There was a small flicker of relief when she found it was still round and plump, but there was still more to be concerned about. Megan was up in a heartbeat and by her side looking her over.

"It's okay miss Raven - "she tired to assure, but Raven wouldn't have it.

"Okay?! I'm strapped into a bed?! Where am I?! Th - The last thing - " Her eyes shifted from side to side as the memories played over. Suddenly they stopped and then narrowed dangerously towards Megan sending a shiver down her spine. "You . . YOU!" She pulled against the restraints, wanting to wrap her hands around the woman's neck.

Megan yelped, jumping back away from her all while Raven began shrieking. "You bitch! What if you hurt my baby!? What if that stuff you sprayed me with hurt us?! No wonder my baby was fighting so hard, It felt your vile intentions the second the doorbell rang!?" Raven was waiting for the four eyes and hellfire to begin feasting on the woman's flesh, but nothing was happening. She must have had some power canceler or something, she couldn't feel her powers at all, but that didn't stop her from thrashing about and spouting threats against the terrified midwife. It took Raven a few minutes to finally calm down and once she had she saw the horror written over Megan's features, but there was something else too.

Guilt.

This puzzled her. Villains never feel guilt. They usually start monologuing by now, but she just stood there cowering in the corner, occasionally sniffling and hiccuping.

Something wasn't right.

Raven calmed herself enough to speak. "Megan, just. . . tell me what's happening."

She was still shaking from Ravens outburst, but slowly gathered herself enough to speak. "H-He has my son," she broke down again, "He has my son! And he'd kill him if I didn't help him! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I never wanted to do any of this - "

"Hey, hey, hey," Raven called, "Who are you talking about? Who has your son?"

Megan took a few deep breaths to calm and center herself. "A few months ago, before I met you, I was approached by a man named Nicholas Galtry. He wanted me to get into your lives, gain your trust, and ultimately. . . " she turned away and bit her lip, but she didn't need to finish, Raven could put the pieces together herself.

"Let me guess, if you didn't help him he'd kill your son?" Without looking back at Raven, she nodded. "Who is this guy? What does he want?"

Megan looked back with her brow knit together in puzzlement. "You don't know?" Raven shook her head, "Isn't he your husbands uncle?"

Raven snorted a laugh, thinking that whoever this was had tricked her. "No. All of Garfield's family is dead."

Megan opened and closed her mouth trying to put the pieces together, but suddenly scrunched her face in a rage before turning to the camera that had been watching them.

"You son of a bitch!" She shrieked, "You're a liar! Your just some sick freak aren't you?! Where is my son?!" She started kicking at the glass wall screaming as loud as she could about her son.

* * *

Galtry shook his head at the computer screen. This was something he hadn't thought of. Apparently, his nephew hadn't told his wife about him. No matter, this would make things all the more interesting. Currently he was still at Garfield's house while his he went out to steal his first item. He grabbed his phone and shot the shape shifter a text.

" _ **Meet me at this address so you can see your wife. H & K. Uncle Nick."**_

* * *

His first assignment was easy enough. Child's play actually for a shape shifter of the animal kingdom, but he wasn't a thief, not anymore. But what choice did he have? If he wanted his wife and child to live he HAD to steal for his damn uncle again. Just thinking about that smug grin made his blood boil and his tongue thirst for blood. No matter. He just had to do this and that man would be out of their lives forever. Whether he wanted to be or not was up to him, but after this Garfield had no problems finishing what he started all those years ago when his did the same thing to Jillian.

The address that he wAs given was at a warehouse on the far end of Jump City, because being in a nice place for a hide out is against the rules or something, and once he had dropped off the items he had stolen he met Galtry at the entrance to the building.

"So, How did – "

"Where's my wife?"

Galtry wagged his finger, "Now, now Garfield, we must have patience-"

"Patience my ass! Take me to her NOW!"

Galtry gawked, placing his hand over his chest. "My goodness. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Garfield pushed past him heading into the warehouse himself while Galtry laughed to himself outside. As soon as Garfield entered the warehouse there was this large sheet hanging from the ceiling that was shrouding a large glass box in the cent of the building. He couldn't see anything from the box clearly because of the sheet, but he could recognized the big bellied silhouette of his wife and the blonde one the midwife. Galtry and followed, still chuckling, but Garfield ignored him and sprinted for the box. Brushing the sheets out of the way he finally came to the walls of the box, being able to see his wife and the midwife clearly. A spark of light danced through his eyes seeing his precious soulmate alive and in piece, and quickly their eyes met. Relief washed over them seeing the other, but Garfield felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when Galtry sauntered up beside him.

"I'll give you five minutes." He removed a remote and slammed one of the buttons with his thumb resulting in the opening of a nearby door. Without a seconds hesitation, he all but ran into the box and to his wife's bed and carefully wrapped his arms around her neck, but she was unable to reciprocate.

"Galtry take the cuffs off?" He snarled. The leather straps had locks on them so neither Megan nor Raven could remove them if they wanted. Galtry shrugged off his request as if he hadn't heard him forcing a growl from Garfield's throat, but his wife pulled his attention back to her.

"Garfield, are you okay?"

He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his throat, "You're the one strapped down and your asking me if I'M okay?"

Raven, just happy that Garfield was with her, smirked, "Not the first time I've been cuffed to a bed." She said softly. The tips of his ears turned red, but was also glad his wife was calm, probably for the babies sake. She suddenly got serious. "Garfield, who is that guy?" She motioned to Galtry who was holding a frightened looking Megan close and was watching them with extreme focus.

Garfield sighed. "Raven . . . There are still somethings about my past you still don't know about. . . "

Her mouth dropped, but his expression betrayed his shame. "Gar," she breathed. For some reason she felt a bit betrayed by the fact that she had revealed everything about herself to her husband, but he still had secrets, "I thought we swore to tell each other everything. To be honest with each other."

"I know, I know, but . ." He couldn't meet her gaze, but could feel the hurt in her eyes, but slowly her pity and hurt turned to anger.

"Garfield, who is he?"

He knew that tone, her no nonsense tone that demanded answers. He fought the urge to be silent and forced himself to tell the tale. "You know that . . After my parents died that I stayed with an African tribe that my parents befriended right?" A small nod. "Well the witch doctor of that tribe didn't like me and hired those two guys to kill me, but ended up using me – "

"Gar, I know all of this. The Doom Patrol found you-"

"-No, that's . . Not how it happened. Those guys were caught, but I was still a minor and had to be placed with a family member or go into foster care. So I was placed with my only living relative. My dads brother, my uncle Galtry."

Mouth still agape she stole a glance at his uncle who was now distracted by his phone. "But, why wouldn't you tell me about him?"

He looked away again, ears drooping in shame. "Cuz . . He . . He used to beat me Raven, starve me." Raven examined his features carefully, though she could see his shame, she could see a sense of helplessness as well. Asking that question put him in a dark place, a place he only went when he talked about his parents and how he failed to save them.

"Garfield Mark Logan," she said forcefully, "Whatever he did, was Not. Your. Fault."

His head snapped up to meet her eyes. "I wasn't strong enough to stop him from physically and mentally abusing me, just like-"

"-You look at me Garfield. Your we're a kid, you did what you had to do to survive. Your not a child anymore, but a man now. You have a life, you're a husband and father. You've won-"

"-Rae you can't-"

"-Are you calling me a liar Garfield Logan?" His mouth suddenly snapped shut. "That's what I thought. Now," she leaned as closely as she could, "now win again and save your family-"

"All right! Meetings over!" Galtry yelled. Garfield snarled, "You have five seconds before I fry your wife." He removed the remote and with his thumb, hovered over one of the other buttons.

Garfield hurriedly gave his wife a kiss, and placed his palm lovingly on her belly. "I swear I will save you both." He whispered.

"Five . . . . Four . . . . Three . . . . Two . . " Garfield was already out of the box and slammed the door behind him. "Good boy, but maybe . . " his thumb stroked the button again as if he was going to press it at any second. " . . Maybe I should give her a quick zap just to show you I'm serious. My thumb is getting a bit . . Itchy after all."

"No!" Garfield didn't mean to shout, but the thought was so horrifying he couldn't contain himself.

Galtry smirked, "What do we say?"

With tears threatening his eyes, he shrunk back like a beaten dog. "Please . . . No." Galtry still held his thumb over the button, passing a glance at the demoness, who was scowling with an unbridled fury towards him. He smirked again.

"Remember, be a good boy now, and I won't have to use this." Then finally he placed the remote back into his pocket. "Now lets get back to work."

* * *

 **One week later.**

Something was very very wrong.

With brows furrowed in concern, Richard once again looked over the text message he had received for a fourth time.

"Gone away to Africa, be back before the baby is born. Love Gar."

So much about this text message sent off red flags he'd have to be blind or stupid to miss them. He had known Gar and Raven for most of his teenage life, and this text message was just to out of character for them. For starters why on Earth would they go to Africa when Raven was due any day now? And why Africa? Sure he was raised there, and Raven was into a more holistic way of doing things, but still. A trip that was that far? Raven would never want to take a trip like that, not this far in her pregnancy.

Of course he wasn't the only one thinking this either.

In the living room, away from the darkness of his office, Mar'i's large green eyes followed her mother as she floated back in forth mid air in the living room. Worry and anxiety wafting off of her mother like a stink, causing the small five year old just as much worry. Out of the corner of her eye, Mar'i caught the sight of her father emerging from his office, and as soon as his foot hit the floor of the living room, her mother zipped over so fast it was a blur.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, "Beloved. Is there any news?"

Richard shook his head, hoping his wincing expression told his wife to release his shoulders. "Vic has checked every airport in Africa and even private hangers, as well as satellite images looking for them and so far nothing."

Kori's distress increased, but managed to remove her hands from his shoulders, much to his relief. "It makes none of the sense for Raven to leave. Her bumgorf is due to be born any day now."

His mind was still racing with possibilities, but he had enough sense to try and comfort his trembling wife. "It's okay we'll find them."

Kory could sense that he was trying to be as optimistic as possible, but she knew him better then that.

Suddenly she felt a tug at her at her long sundress. Looking down, she met the large, worried eyes of her five year old. "Mommy, I-Is auntie Raven ok?"

Kory lifted her worried child into her arms and held her close. "Don't worry my little one. I'm sure they are well." The young Greyson continued her questions as her mother took her to the couch of the living room. Richard, lost in thought, heard the mentioning of "The world of Fungus" on the television. Next he heard Mar'I squeal in delight. She definitely had her mother's taste in TV shows.

Richard let out another long breath before dialing his cell phone, making sure to speak quietly so Kory couldn't hear him. "Vic it's me. I think it's time we called him."

* * *

An hour later both Richard and Victor stopped in a vacated parking lot, a brass bowl at their feet filled with various herbs and powders. Both men hesitantly glanced at one another.

"She's not gonna like this," Vic said almost quietly, "Raven was adamant that he not be involved in their lives."

Richard gave a curt nod, "I know. And believe me when I say I have looked into every logical place they could be and theirs nothing."

"What about Batman?"

Richard shook his head, "Landon's one thing, but the last thing Raven would want it the Justice League involved. I'm sorry Vic," Richard lit a match, "But he's our last shot." And with that he dropped the match into the bowl.

I minor explosion erupted from the bowls contents, sending ember and smoke into the air that rendered them blind for a short moment. The smoke cleared and in its place stood the king of hell and damnation.

"Hello boys," Landon greeted, "If you invited me here to talk about the new 'Orange is the new Black' don't say anything I'm not caught up yet."

"We need your help." Richard stated plainly.

Landon rolled his eyes, "It's always something with you kids. Can't you ever call just to say hi? How are you? How's hell?"

"Hi, how are you, now we need your help," Cyborg stepped closer, "Raven and Gar are missing."

Landon's mood shifted instantly to irritation, "Do I look like a bloody blood hound. You have the world's greatest detectives ward an inch away from you and you need my help? I seem to recall those lovebirds not wanting me in their lives."

"We're aware, but this is important." Richard exclaimed, "They've been gone for a week-"

"-and I don't care. Sure there was a time that I did have a soft spot for Raven and I still do, but that was before the lean green demon killing machine made it clear they want nothing to do with me."

"You'd do the same for Drake, Kole or Chloe?"

He glared at Richard, quickly losing his patience. "I consider them family. Your business associates at best. Business, that as far as I'm concerned, is LONG since concluded."

"But you OWE us!" Vic snapped.

Landon's eyes flashed a blood red and held that color as he spoke in a more guttural tone. "All my debts are paid and I don't owe you, or you or any of your little club members ANYTHING!" The ground around him cracked under his anger, putting Victor and Richard on the defensive, but he wasn't finished. "I'm leaving now, and if you or any of your lemmings attempt to summon me, they will feel the full force of my wrath-"

Suddenly, mid-rant, he jerked backwards as if someone had just punched him in the face. His power subsided as he stumbled backwards, his eyes now flickering red. Vic and Richard watched uneasily, not really sure what was happening, but they were prepared in case he attacked.

Landon's episode was finally over, and he shook his head. He stood up and straightened his suit coat. "Well, here's a freebie for you. I don't know where Raven is, but I can tell you that, wherever she is, she's currently giving birth." And he was gone.


	8. Time for a Rescue

**You guys know the drill ha ha.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 8: Time for a rescue**

Drake Daniels groaned when the jingling sound of his communicator brought him from the most coveted land of dreams. Now if it had been Chloe that had woken him up, he may have been a little less irritated, just sleepy and groggy. But now he had to deal with whomever was attempting to contact him. He slammed the palm of his hand onto the nightstand as he searched for the device. Once he had it in his grasp he flipped it open, his eyes still closed.

"Someone had BETTER be dying." he moaned. He felt Kole shift in the bed next to him, but she was still fast asleep.

"Drake, its Nightwing."

Drake audibly moaned in frustration. Since he was retired, he would still be called on for consulting once in a while. "Well consulting hours are every other Thursday, between the hours of two and three and you need to make an appointment with-"

"-Drake Raven has gone into labor."

Finally he cracked an eye open, but quickly shut it when the light from the communicator stung his eye. "That's wonderful, but couldn't you have told me this in the morning?"

"We don't know where she is."

The worry and frantic tone of his voice pushed him into more of a wakeful state. He forced his eyes open and sat upright. "What do you mean you don't know where she is? How do you know she's in labor then?"

This time he heard Victor speak into the communicator. "Landon had some weird seizure and when it was done he said she was delivering."

Drake began to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Not surprising. He'd know when a cambion is conceived or when it's to be born."

"Cambion?" Both men wondered.

"Offspring of a demon and a human. It's actually more common then you'd think."

They were quiet until Victor spoke again. "Wait, if he knows when a cambion is conceived, then that means."

"Yeah, probably shouldn't let Raven know that. Anyways why didn't he just tell you were she is?"

"Cuz he's an ass and just took off before he could." Vic practically shouted.

"Which is why we need you. Can you maybe-"

"-No. He's my friend and I love the guy, but I'm not gonna beg for favors especially when he already made it clear he wants nothing to do with this."

"Come on, Raven might be in trouble!"

"Shhh." He glanced at his sleeping wife who had shifted again, but still didn't wake. Well she did live with Gnark all those years. I guess she can sleep through anything now. "Where are you guys now?"

"On our way to Titans Tower," said Nightwing, "Stephanie, and her team are out on a call so we're gonna use the towers systems to find Raven."

Drake got up from the bed and started dressing himself. "Start by looking for demonic omens. If she is giving birth there should be massive ones. Cattle deaths, electrical fluctuations, etc. I'm on my way now."

"We can't ask you to do that."

"I didn't ask for permission. Raven helped to save Kole and Chloe, as far as I'm concerned I owe her one forever."

Once again they fell silent except for the sounds of the T-Car speeding down the road. "Alright, cya in a few."

Nightwing disconnected the call leaving Drake to finish getting ready. Seeing as how Kole still hadn't awoken, he placed a kiss on top of her head with a note beside her nightstand. Then he crept down the hallway to his baby girls room and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She grunted, ad if knowing her father was near, but settled back into sleep, allowing Drake to take off for Jump City.

But first, he needed to see someone.

* * *

Neither of the two former Teen Titans had time to reflect on the fact that they were back in Titans Tower for the first time in a few years. But the tower was equipped with the latest and greatest tech, since VIctor designed it himself, so it was the prime location to help find Raven, he just hopped the Titans newest tech geek, Bart Allen, hadn't messed anything up too much.

Victor sat at the computer, hooked himself up to the systems, and set to work. "Whats the team up too tonight?" he asked.

"They got a call that someone was breaking into the warehouse district."

" . . . . and?"

"That's all she told me. But she said to make ourselves at home."

"Way ahead of her there." The search actually went rather quickly, but unfortunately nothing that Drake had mentioned was working out. "Alright I'm gonna try some other things. Their emails, social media, something." Again, he set to work while Nightwing began pacing, all the while thinking of possible reasons why someone would want to kidnap Raven. And where was Beast Boy?

"While your at it, see if you can find anything about Trigon. Maybe some of his human followers have heard about Ravens child."

Victor nodded, "Buy wouldn't Landon have kept the fact that she was expecting a secret? I mean he's an ass sure, but even he doesn't want Trigon loose."

"Right now we can't assume anything." Nightwing was still pacing, his mind working a mile a minute to figure this out. Victor left him to his thoughts and continued.

Three hours later, Victor leaned back in the chair.

"Nothing. There's literally nothing about Raven, Trigon, cam-whatever, demon baby, nothing."

"Did you check Africa-"

"-And Gotham, where her mother's from, and The Doom Patrols database and nothing. I'm telling you, it's like they just . . . vanished."

Richard ran his hands through his hair. "What if we're looking at this the wrong way?"

"How do ya mean?"

"Well we're assuming this has to do with Raven, right? Well what if it has to do with Gar?"

Victor turned around to face his former leader. "What do you mean? Who would want to hurt him? I mean . . . he's . . . Gar for crying out loud."

"I know Vic, but it's kinda all we got." Victor shrugged and did as he was told. As soon as he did, Richards communicator went off. A call from Drake.

"Hey, I'll patch you through to the main computer monitor." Richard put the video feed from his communicator to the giant window of the tower, revealing the Dragon Knight.

"How goes the search?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected." Victor muttered.

"What about you?" Richard asked.

"We're not having much luck either."

Richard tilted his head. "We?" Drake stepped aside to show the hextress, JInx, at a Ouija board. "Jinx?"

She glanced nonchalantly at the camera. "What? I'm getting back into my witchcraft since William was born just in case he is born with my unique talents. Which so far seems rather likely. And Drake has been helping out."

"So far, every witch doctor, voodoo priest, and coven we've contacted this side of the globe have said the same thing." said Drake. "Some heavyweight demon is giving birth as we speak. The good news is the baby isn't born yet so we still have time."

"But none of them can tell us where she is." Jinx added, "It's as if Ravens in a locked room somewhere and all they can hear are muffled screams. But that's about it."

What was an unspoken understanding is that whoever wanted the baby didn't need Raven alive after she delivered. So as long as she was in labor they still had time, just not a lot of it.

"Whoa." Victor's quiet declaration got everyone's attention. "Did you know Gar had a juvenile record?"

Richard was by his side in an instant. "Your kidding? For what?"

"Juvie records are sealed." Said Jinx causing everyone to glance In her direction, "Don't act like your surprised I know that."

"She's right though. They are USUALLY sealed." a few taps of the keys and Victor was in. "Holy crap. This isn't just any record, he was on the FBI'S most wanted list when he was eight?!"

"Wow . . . he just got a lot sexier." Jinx commented.

Richard, ignoring her comment, looked over his shoulder at the files, "Interesting, but keep going maybe there's-"

"-Oh there's more 'Wing. Did you know he also has an uncle? A living uncle?"

"Jeez. What else do we not know about him?" Richard muttered.

"Does it matter? If you didn't know then there's a reason for it." said Drake.

Richard and Victor didn't respond as their eyes quickly read through the files. "Guys? What's up?" Jinx, seeing the looks on their faces, became a bit more concerned.

"His uncle," Vic breathed, "Has a laundry list of charges. Fraud, insurance scams, theft, etc. Gar was in his care when he was eight right, before the Doom Patrol, nothing was ever reported, but there were signs of abuse."

"Apparently some other kids and teachers noticed he looked malnourished and bruising." Ricard read.

"The only police reports here are from his uncle. Gar kept running away, but then his uncle, Named Nicolas Galtry, was arrested for attempting to . . . . Oh man . . . "

Jinx placed her face into the camera of the communicator, practically pushing Drake out of the way. "What is it Cyborg?" Her tone of voice was familiar to him. The "no nonsense-leader of the H.I.V.E." tone of voice, and she demanded an answer.

"-He was arrested for trying to scam Gar's inheritance out of him by having him killed."

His words hit them all like a hammer to the gut. His own uncle . . Tried to have him killed, and eight year old boy, for money?

"I've said it once I'll say it again," drake muttered, "monsters make sense, humans are just crazy."

"It's worse then that," Richard said grimly, "Now that Gar is over eighteen, Galtry has no legal right to his inheritance, instead it belongs to him, Raven, and his child."

"But If Raven has the baby . . " Victor continued but couldn't finish.

"Then everything Gar has belongs to his kid and won't need Raven, or Him alive."

"Plus who knows what kind of abilities the kid will have. Half demon, half shape shifter, take your pick." Said Drake. "And the grandson of Trigon doesn't hurt either."

"We need to find them. Now!" Richard slammed his fist into the computer, as if that was somehow going to reveal their location.

"Dick, come on I've tried science and supernatural, there's no way I can find them-"

"THEN KEEP TRYING! IF WE HAVEN'T FOUND THEM YET THEN WE HAVEN'T TRIED EVERYTHING!"

"Wait, Vic you said you've tried supernatural right? Looking for demonic omens?"

Richard and Victor looked to Drake on the screen, "Yeah?"

"Okay then forget demonic, try angelic omens. If this guy has blocked her demonic powers somehow odds are he hasn't blocked the angelic part."

They glanced at each other. "She's only a quarter angel though, would that still work?"

Drake shrugged, "Worth a shot."

With that Victor shrugged, "Well I'm game. What am I looking for?"

"Biblical. Burning bushes, locusts, people turning into salt-"

PING

"Holy crap I found . . Ew. A guy in Las Angelas went to the hospital for, Uh, puking frogs."

"There, that's it." Drake shouted.

"I'll try to narrow it down," Jinx stepped back to the ouija board.

"Drake, how soon can you get there?" Richard was already headed to the doors of the common room.

"Faster then you That's for sure."

Richard glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. "Then I'll be sure not to tell you I have my on Batwing."

"I don't know that that is, but ill be sure to leave the door open for ya." Drake tossed the communicator back to Jinx and vanished from the screen.

"Vic, you and Jinx get their location and send it ASAP. I'm going to save our friends." Nightwing then took off for the basement, where the Batwing was located.

Unbeknownst to them, the call that Stephanie Brown, the newest Robin, and her team were dealing with was a break-in at the xenothium plant. Where a green shape shifter had stolen a few tube of the unstable substance.

* * *

Garfield felt guilty. Not so much for stealing, he'd do it a thousand times over if it meant saving his wife and unborn baby. No he felt guilty for having to kick Stephanie and her teams asses, but he had to. Not just for the xenothium, but he figured if he had made enough noise he would catch the attention of Richard, or Vic, Kory, somebody. Galtry had been careful to make sure He only stole from places outside the Titans radar, however xenothium was hard to come by, and the biggest supply was in Jump City, so he jumped at the chance to make it big and loud. Sure he had to kick the snot out of the newest Titan team, but maybe if they saw it was Beast Boy they were fighting against, they would call his former team or something.

Not only that, but he had this strange feeling well up inside of him. Like his animalistic nature was pulling him towards his mate and cub. Was she okay? Was the baby okay?

His question was soon answered when he was only a mile from the warehouse that Raven was being held.

In the form of a eagle, he carried the canister of xenothium in his talons, and his sharp eyes could see the lights of the warehouse flickering, go out, then turn back on again. His feathered head tilted to the side.

What was going-

And he heard it.

A scream of pain. A scream that only further awakened something inside of him.

His mate . . . . Was in labor.

So much happened at once that he wasn't even paying attention to. All his eyes could see was pale and violet writhing in pain and agony, all while the world faded around him. He didn't notice the light bulbs shatter around him as she let out another scream as a contraction hit. He didn't notice Megan, or Galtry duck for cover from the falling glass. He didn't notice Galtry grab the canister that Gar had let go of and take off. He didn't even notice that he had crashed through the glass door, that was supposed to shock his wife and cub.

He ran. He ran to her side.

The contraction faded and he grabbed her hand.

"Rae, it's me, I'm here." He tried to sound soothing, but it only came out as panicked gasps.

Weak, and exhausted, her head slumped to the side to look at him. A weak smile tugged at her lips. "Your . . . Here . . . "

Gar smiled as he rubbed her head soothingly. "Of course I am. I wouldn't let him keep me away. Not now."

"Garfield." His ear twitched in the direction of Megan who was over by some equipment that had shattered from the outburst.

He leaned in to give his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back. I'm just over here with Megan."

Raven breathed a small whimper, but gave a curt nod allowing him to walk away.

"I'm sorry Gar, but Raven has broken all of my equipment. I can't administer drugs, or keep an eye on the baby or anything."

Once again, a flicker of the beast. "I-is the baby going to be okay?"

Megan opened and shut her mouth, at a complete loss of words. "Under normal circumstances I may be able to tell, but I just don't know. Every time a contraction hits it's like a time bomb. I've never handled anything like this before."

Garfield felt himself relax. He could sense this woman's honest sincerity, her fear and anxiety. To be honest he didn't know what to do either.

"Gar, another one is coming!" He was by her side in a second, taking her hand in his own a contraction hit. Just as before, whatever equipment was still functional was sparking and fluctuating under her screams and continued until the contraction passed. Megan placed a glove onto her hand and checked Raven's dilation.

"Only a four. Your doing great Raven."

"The . . . The pain."

"I know, but I can't do much about it with my equipment the way it is. It may end up hurting you more then helping." That was all Raven needed to hear for her to forgo the drugs.

Garfield was by her head rubbing it gently. "But she said your doing great-" suddenly his ear twitched again, his animal senses telling him to jump, but he was to slow slow to respond. A red cord wrapped itself around him and pulled him away from his wife and slammed him against the glass wall of the box. Megan shrieked, as Raven attempted to sit up, but the cuffs, that were still on her wrists kept her in place.

Gar shook his head, but through his blurred vision could see a man in a bright red suit of armor stomping towards him.

"You like it Craig? You should, You helped me build it."

Garfield snarled. He remembered that suit, a much more upgraded version then the one he had seen before, but it was still burned into his memory. "I may have helped, but I'm still going to kill you."

The face part of the helmet moved upwards, revealing his uncles smug face. "You couldn't kill me then, you won't kill me now."

Garfield sprang towards him, shifting mid-air into a Tigar, and slashed at the face plate, but Galtry and already shut it closed, letting the claws scrape against the metal with an ear piercing screech. The Tigar pounced again, But Galtry punched him once in the chest sending him through the glass and into the warehouse.

Galtry glanced over his shoulder at Megan and spoke to her through his armor. "If you wanna see your son again, you make sure that baby is delivered without any complications." He then turned back to Garfield and attacked.

Raven looked to Megan, "He wants my baby doesn't he?" Megan didn't have the heart to answer, nor did she have to.

Raven's head hit the back of the hospital bed. "What else can go wrong?"

She knew she shouldn't have said that, but in her weekend state it was all she could think to say.

Suddenly the temperature in the room began to drop, and drop fast. Any electrical equipment with the exception of Galtry's suit was now dead. Raven and Megan glanced over head at a black and red mass forming above them. Slowly the mass began to take Shape until four red eyes glared down at them. No, this wasn't her father. She would have sensed it. This was one of his minions.

From the mass, that was slowly taking humanoid shape, it spoke. A language that Megan didn't understand, but one that Raven spoke perfectly. It was the language of Azarath. Her home.

"The spawn of the gem, belongs to him."

With that another contraction hit.

 **So just to go over some lore here real fast.**

 **Each of these kids are cannon in my main series, but this isn't exactly how they will be born, it'll be much different later on. I'm doing it this way to add some fluff into my life as I go through "Can't run forever ".**

 **Also for those that may not have read "Being Evil has a Price" it is revealed in there that Raven's grandfather is an angel which helped Arella carry th child of Trigon without exploding or worse. My own personal headcannon that's kinda fun.**

 **Anyways read and review and we'll cya next time.**


	9. Time to face your fears

**Ugh I've been waiting for this chapter for so long! I apologize for not having a longer action sequence and if it may seem I'm leaving stuff out, but everything will be wrapped up neatly in the last chapters.**

 **read and review**

 **on with the show.**

 **Chapter 9: Time to face your fears**

Megan leapt for the nearest thing she could use as a weapon, in this case it was a fallen IV stand and began swinging at the apparition that appeared above them. The aluminum pole passed straight through the ethereal matter like it was nothing, but quickly got it's attention. It may have been an otherworldly matter, but when it back handed her out of it's way, it definitely felt solid. Megan crashed against the glass wall, allowing the Azarathian entity to move all of it's attention back onto Raven and Trigon grandchild.

"Now, Lord Trigon shall have a child that is one hundred percent obedient." Once again it spoke in a dark Azarathian language that only Raven could understand. But she'd freeze hell herself before she'd let anything associated with Trigon take her or her mates cub. This time when the contraction hit, she felt it at it's deepest level and expelled a shriek so powerful that it shook the glass box and the entity to it's very core. It quivered under the unnatural power before vanishing into the thin air of which it came from.

At least for now.

On the bright side, the cuffs that held her down had broken finally giving her more freedom to move. Raven disconnected herself from the machines which had long since shut off and pulled herself up from the bed and slowly, painfully, made her way over to the unconscious Megan. Her hands not once leaving her stomach.

"Megan," she called, but she was unresponsive. Raven dug deep frantically searching for her powers, and her inner demon, but everything was surrounding her womb attempting to keep her baby safe and though she was grateful it also left her vulnerable.

She shook Megan in an attempt to gain some response from her just as another contraction began to overwhelm her. She screamed, and awful sound that quickly brought Megan back to the world of the living.

"Raven what are you doing?!"

She had fallen onto her back and was breathing heavily. "I . . . need . . . " She froze in horror when the black mass returned.

"I am through with these games." It hissed. The mass slowly took shape into a more humanoid appearing being dressed in a long blood red robe with the hood drawn over it's face only showing four red eyes. The sleeves of the robe completely covered it's claws and how did she know it had claws? They were fully extended as it reached for her womb.

But though Raven may have been helpless, her child certainly wasn't. As soon as it's talons were inches away from her stomach, a light of pure white pushed the creature back causing it to curse in it's language, but hadn't detoured it for long. But on it's next strike, a wall of white energy appeared in front of them keeping the creature from it's prize.

"Your child can't hold this barrier forever." it snarled as it continued to slash at their protection.

"Gar," Raven breathed in pain, "Where are you?"

* * *

Garfield coughed to get the air back into his lungs after having it knocked out again for the eighth time. Just like when he faced his uncle in this suit before, it was geared specifically towards his animal shape shifting abilities and he had a response for each one.

He got to his hands and knees just in time to see Galtry looming over him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I expected more from you Craig. But then again, you always have been a miserable failure haven't you?"

Garfield charged as a lion, but once again was beaten back. "I've been watching you for some time boy, and all of it has been one crap fest after another. You failed the blonde Earth mover, failed your parents, failed your team over and over again, and yet you just keep fighting."

Garfield found himself on his hands and knees again, taking more kicks to the gut. "All I want to know is why? Why bother? Why not just crawl into a hole and give up like the pathetic coward that you are?"

Garfield slowly got to his shaky feet, this time Galtry allowing him. "You really wanna know why I don't just fall to pieces and die after everything I've been through, what men like you have put me through," he glared with pure hatred at his uncle, "I coulda been just like you. A bully who steals, and picks on those weaker and for what? Money? Power? See I got lucky. I found a new family. I found parents that loved me and a sister and brothers. But it gets better than that. I found a woman who, like me, was told every day of her life that she was nothing, nothing more than a freak. But she treated me like I coulda been more then just a shape shifting mess. She taught me to be a good friend, a hero, and a husband, just by thinking I was a kinda funny." With Garfield onto his feet he approached his uncle with a newfound strength. "Raven, my wife, shes the reason I keep going. She saved my life. She . . She saved me from myself."

Galtry, tired of listening to the boy, threw a punch only for his fist to be caught in the iron grip of his nephew. "I'm not some scared little kid anymore Nick and you won't Bully me anymore. And the name isn't Craig. It's Garfield, I'm Beast b- I'm Changeling.". With a strength he was unaware he had, he threw Galtry like he was a doll wrapped in tinfoil. With the knowledge that he wasn't going to be bullied any further, it was time to finish this.

Galtry got to his feet, his armored hands already pulsing with xenothium power to strike him down, but instead froze in horror.

Garfield had bent over in an unnatural position, his body stretching, snapping and ripping in god awful contortions as he grew in size and rage. Galtry stepped back, remembering this beast from his research into his nephew, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to experience its wrath to its fullest.

He was telling the truth though. He wasn't afraid anymore.

* * *

The Azarathian entity continued pounding against the barrier, now seeing the progress of it's labors. On the other side, and exhausted, sweating, and now bleeding Raven sat on the ground with her midwife beside her.

"Raven you can't keep this up." She begged.

Raven, paler then normal, responded, "It's . . . not. . . me."

The demon howled in agony and it's attacks suddenly stopped. Both women glanced at the creature, but their attention was on the black and blue blur that was mercilessly beating it to a pulp. With one final push, Nightwing kicked the Azarathian demon back into the pointed tip of the demon killing blade in Drakes clenched fist, turning it into ash.

Nightwing didn't waste a second getting to Ravens side, but his eyes widened in horror seeing you he blood begin to pool by her groin. Megan was trying to monitor her when he grabbed her shoulder.

"What can I do?"

Megan, whose eyes were just as wide with fright, responded, "My son. He's trapped here somewhere."

Nightwing glanced at Drake, but he was already gone. "What about Raven?"

"Ever deliver a baby before?"

* * *

Pathetic.

Absolutely Pathetic.

With a roar the beast backhanded the metal man like he was nothing, but using the rockets on his boots, he blasted against him, throwing his fists into its ribs. He dug the claws from his back paws into the ground, but Galtry continued to push against the Mountain of fur and muscle. Galtry beat against the beasts sternum with a xenothium charged fist, successfully snapping ribs and puncturing organs. The beast punctured the back of his armor and threw him aside, already the sounds of the beasts injuries knitting themselves together echoed through the warehouse.

Salivating with rage and hunger, the beast charged at Galtry who had now rocketed into the air away from its talons. Galtry dove Into a dive like a torpedo towards the beast, but was caught easily and thrown into the ground. He began ripping pieces of Galtry's armor off in shreds, but a glowing orb in the center of his armor blasted the emerald monstrosity right off of him, burning its chest in a burning mess.

Galtry got to his feet, the only thing keeping him upright was the armor that had encased him. "Okay . . . I may have bitten off more then I can chew . . " The Beast tossed aside some of the crates it had crashed into. "How about I let you win this one –" before another word could be uttered the beast charged again wrapping his arms around Galtry's armored waist and took him to the ground.

He punched.

He slashed.

He ripped.

Until every piece of metal was torn from his uncles mangled body.

His rage diminishing, Garfield slowly allowed the beast to retreat to the far corners of his mind to resume it's hibernation, all the while he stood triumphantly over the man in the wrecked and destroyed suit of armor. With nails still as sharp as swords he clawed away at his helmet.

"You've lost again Galtry, and this time I'm going to . " he stopped speaking when he saw something seemed to be wrong with Galtry. His eyes were dull and unblinking. They stared aimlessly into the heavens, unmoving and expressionless. For one horrifying moment, he thought he had killed his uncle. Two fingers against his jugular revealed a pulse, but there were no signs of life in his features. "Dude, did I . . scare him to death?" But he's still alive?

"Gar!" He spun ready to rip at whomever had come, but it was only Drake, a young boy whimpering in his arms.

Garfield glanced at them both before he realized that their was no other sounds in the warehouse.

None.

"RAVEN!"

He bolted past Drake and the boy whom he assumed with Megan's kidnapped son, and ran for the glass box were she was kept, all the while he preyed that they were both still alive.

He was inches from the glass container, Drake and the boy right behind them, when a light, brighter then the sun at noon, accompanied by an ear shattering ringing, filled the warehouse. The two men dropped to their knees in pain as Drake attempted to shield the child, and their ears just as the windows shattered and shower them with glass and debris. But as soon as the event had begun it was over, plunging them into complete silence once again.

Garfield pulled himself up. His animal instincts shouting at him to run to his mate and cub, and painfully, he obeyed. He stumbled towards the box, his emerald eyes zeroed in on the violet haired woman on the ground. He pushed by Everyone present, not that he was sure who was around, he only saw his pale, exhausted, flat bellied wife.

"Raven," He caressed her face, giving a few light taps as he did so. "Raven . . I'm sorry I left you . . Please say something. . "

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, relief washing over him when he instantly recognized the beautiful colored amethyst eyes he knew and loved. A small smile tugged at her lips. "Hey Gar."

Okay she was fine. "Raven where – "

"Right here." Nightwing and ripped a large potion of Raven's cloak and was now holding something wrapped tightly in the folds and swiftly handed it to them. "Congratulations."

Raven weakly took the bundle into her arms and pulled back a fold. "Meet the one who saved my life." Garfield felt the oxygen leave his body in pure joy. There in the folds of his wife's cloak was a small pale baby with dark violet hair and the most adorable pointed ears. "Gar. Would you Like to hold your son?"


	10. Time for a Baby

**we have reached the end of our fluffy story! I had so much fun with this and surprisingly was quite difficult for me to write, but we made it!**

 **Huge huge thank you to all that follow read review and fav,**

 **For the month of October I'll be taking a break from "Freezing Flame", and "Dragons Reign" so I can focus on a Halloween story, which I promise to be awesome! Big sorry in the mean time.**

 **Enjoy the final chapter. Read review and see ya next time.**

Chapter 10: Time for a baby.

"Mom, your embarrassing Me in front of the superhero."

Megan ignored her son's plea and continued to shower the boy with kisses, hugs, and all manner of lovens while Garfield Logan, now Changeling stood snickering in the corner of the hospital room. Luckily her son, Dillon, after being checked out, was fine. A little dehydrated and malnurished, but other then that, he was just fine.

Megan took a moment away from her son and turned to Garfield, tears of gratitude and joy streaming down her face. "Thank you, thank you for saving him." She held him close, intent on never letting go.

Gar shrugged, "It's what we do. I'm just sorry he was in danger to begin with."

She shook her head, "You didn't have a say in what Galtry would do. It wasn't anyone's fault but his."

He gave her a warm smile before tosseling her sounds hair. He chit chatted with the boy a bit longer, learning that Green Lantern was his favorite and Robin was his favorite Teen Titan, Stephanie Robin to clarify, when a nurse, looking frantic, entered their room.

"Mister Logan, we need you in your wife's room."

His shoulders quickly tensed as if he was about to pounce at a seconds notice. "What's going on? Are they alright?"

"I, uh, I'm not sure."

Without a goodbye he took off towards his wife and newborn son's room, to find a scene that didn't quite surprise him.

A red and four eyed Raven sat on her hospital bed with her son clutched tightly to her chest, snarling, hacking and cursing in a gutteral demonic language at the terrified doctors and nurses in her room. At this point in their relationship, Garfield expected this kind of behavior, even found it comical at times, but for the sake of everyone involved he should try to wrangle her in.

Her head snapped in his direction when he began to approach cautiously. "MATE! TELL THESE MORTALS TO STAND BACK LEST THE TASTE MY WRATH!"

Garfield had his hands up and spoke softly like she was a frightened cat. "Rae, do you trust me?"

She tilted her head, as if she hadn't heard him correctly. "OF COURSE. JUST NOT THEM!" Her arms went tighter around her newborn which caused the little one to grunt in protest. Garfield could see a little pale fist emerge from the bundle of blankets and began tapping his mother in a smacking fashion. After a few taps her eyes shifted into two, violet orbs and her dark powers retreating from the darkness and back into her body.

Raven looked around confused and somewhat frightened, but Gar was by her side in a second. "Hey, it's okay, Rae. You and him have had a very traumatic experience and the doctors need to check him thats all." His voice was low and so soothing Raven had no choice but to hand her son over to a very careful and hesitant hospital staff.

As soon as he left his mother's warmth he began to fuss and whimper, this of course put Raven on edge, but knowing that this might happen, Gar made sure to pour as much soothing and loving emotions into his wife.

"What . . . happened?" she asked once she had settled.

He chuckled. "You went demon four-eyes when they went to take him away to check him out." She flushed with embarrassment, but he continued, "Then he tapped on you a few times and you calmed down. It was weird, and cute at the same time."

A small smile graced her lips. "He has some empathic abilities. Our close bond as mother and son means we'll be able to feel each other no matter what."

His ears drooped in a mock pout. "Awe. How am I supposed to bond with him?"

With an eye roll she responded, "You get to change him." They both shared a very tired laugh before her head slumped against the pillow. "What about Galtry?"

She noticed his jaw tighten. "Richard thinks he had me help make a suit to buy time till you give birth and once you had he was going kill us and take our son, who would have inherited my families money." Gar took a moment to compose himself, allowing his jaw to unclench and calm himself. The very thought of Galtry raising his son made his blood boil. "Something happened to him during our fight. I don't know what, but the doctors and Vic are looking him over now to figure it out."

Raven examined him closely while taking his hand in hers. "I'm proud of you, Gar. You didn't kill him when everything you have told you too. Hell I want to lick his blood off my fingers while his entrails roasted on a spit."

He met her stare and gave a small but warm smile. "I couldn't do that to you or our family. He may have deserved it, but I had to prove I was the bigger man, and once again, I did it."

She was able to push a smile from behind her exhaustion, and though she was tired, he still needed to know something.

"Gar, while you were battling your uncle, a demon from my father's realm came for . . . our son." His mood shifted again, his ears forward and hair on end. "Don't worry, Drake and Richard saved us, but Gar. . . he knows. We have to assume he's always known."

His anger gave way to determination. "Well protect him. No matter what well protect him."

She nodded, "I have no doubt in my mind that you will. But you know more will be needed."

He furrowed his brow in anger, he knew what she was implying. "No Raven, we can't- I don't trust him."

"We don't have to trust him, just trust that he'll keep his own interests in mind and that's keeping Trigons grandson away from him."

He frowned hard, not liking the idea in the slightest, but finally nodded his head. "Your right. Your always Right."

"And don't you forget it." she smirked.

He was about to bite back with one of his famous Garfield comebacks, when the nurse had returned with their now shrieking son. She informed them that he was perfectly healthy, just hungry and practically threw him into her mother's arms before scurrying away. Obviously not wanting to potentially anger the half demon new mother again.

The wailing child flailed about clearly starving and not having any idea were his nourishment would be coming from. "Looks like it's feeding time."

Garfield's ears perked up along with a huge grin spreading across his face. "Sweet!"

She rolled her eyes, "Grow up." She exposed her breast and helped guide her son to her nipple who eagerly began to eat. "Hungry huh?" Though he couldn't answer they could swear he let out a small little sigh of contentment as he suckled. With everything that had been happening Garfield and forgotten to appreciate the finer things, like how Ravens breasts had swollen with his sons milk. Feeling him staring she responded, "Take a picture it'll last longer. On second thought don't do that."

He laughed but managed to rip his eyes away from her breasts and found himself lost in his little boy. Without Galtry or demons attacking he was finally able to get a good full look at his son. He was really pale, almost white, and any color was all on his head, a full head of dark violet hair, but if the light hit it just right, he could make out the slightest highlight of green. His ear were tiny and barely pointed making his round head the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Raven, he's perfect." he swooned. With his large hand he began to rub his sons head, taking notice of the smooth flesh he possessed and watching the green catch the sunlight from his hair. He looked up to Raven, whose eyes burned with tears of pure happiness.

"I can't believe we're parents," she chocked, "To a little boy."

"We still need to name him to."

Her eyes went wide, "Oh God that's right. Um, any ideas?"

"One. Hunter." she looked at him a bit surprised, "What? It was the only thing I could think of."

Raven mulled it over then looked back down at her still feeding son, "I like it. He can easily grow into it."

They both sighed in relief and continued to watch Hunter Mark Logan eat his fill.

"MOMMY AUNTIE RAVENS BOOBIES ARE BIGGER THEN YOURS!"

Mortified the new parents turned their attention to the open doors to see both Mar'i and Kori being held back by Richard. The two Tameranians we're eager to get a glimpse at the new Logan, but fearing the condition they would be in, Richard had to hold them back, to no avail.

"Yes Mar'i they are quite plump, the better to feed her new Bumgorf."

"Kori," Raven plead, "Can we not talk about my boobs for a few minutes." Kori placed a hand over her mouth, but couldn't contain her joyful giggles. "Richard, let them go."

He didn't have much choice as they tore themselves from his grasp and we're eyeing the newborn in her arms.

"Ew, it's a boy." Mar'i scrunched her face at the young one.

"And quite, pale? Paler then you Raven." Kori noticed.

"I'm thinking it's his angelic heritage, but I still need to have that checked somehow."

"What's his name?" Mar'i asked.

"Hunter Mark Logan." Garfield answered proudly.

The girls continued to gush over the little one, while Richard hung back for a moment longer, until finally he motioned for Garfield to follow him.

Stepping into the hallway they were met by and annoyed looking VIctor, telling Garfield they had information about his uncle.

"So, what's the word?" he asked.

Vic and Richard exchanged looks, before Victor answered, "His suit was state of the art stuff ya know, everything was top of the line, including a neurological link." Garfield's blank stare told him to elaborate, "It's like Terras suit that Slade gave to her. Hardwired into her skin? His suit had a link straight to his mind. When you two fought it sort of shorted out, and pretty much, fried his brain."

Garfield's lungs lost their air, "You mean . . . I-"

Richard firm hand was on his shoulder. "You were defending your family, whatever happened was NOT your fault. Understand?"

He hung his head. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty in the slightest for what happened to Galtry, but he couldn't help it. That's just the kind of person her was, and deep in the back of his mind Galtry was still family, and the only connection he had left to his parents. But the more logical part of himself said he had a new family now, and they were all the mattered to him.

Victor clapping his metal hands brought him back to Earth. "Welp, I'm certainly not gonna cry about it. No if you'll excuse me, I've gotta meet my new nephew."

He stepped into the hospital room, but Gar had neglected to tell him that Raven was still breast feeding. But he soon found out . . . the hard way.

xxxxxxx

Two weeks later.

"Where's Hunter? Where's Hunter?" The small pale baby boy searched for his father, but was unable to find him as he hid behind his giant hands. "Peek a boo!" Hunter jumped than began kicking excitedly when he met his father's matching pair of forest green eyes.

"He has your smile." said Raven from the comfort of the couch. She had settled into her usual routine of a book in her hands and her butt planted on the couch. What she said about her son was true. He had his father's eyes and wide, though toothless, grin.

"Don't be jealous Rae, he has your hair and skin. Except ya know . . whiter." He glanced back at her, "When are we going to-"

"I have yet to contact an expert in the field of angels, even those from azarath are a bit puzzled, but he is definitely mostly angel. And to answer your other question, no I haven't contacted him yet either."

"Good." Garfield didn't want to press the issue further and went back to playing with his son, at least until there came a knock at the door.

"Ugh, who is it now?" It was to be expected that Raven would be a little frustrated with so many visitors wanting to see the newest bundle of Titan joy, and it just seemed like they kept coming. She hoisted herself from her comfortable position on the couch and opened the door for Drake, Kole and Chloe.

"Okay where is the little angel?" Kole asked excitedly. She pushed past Raven moving about her home in search of the young one.

"Normally that's just a metaphor, but he's in here." Raven led them to the living room where Gar had shifted Hunter to his lap. As Raven had expected, Kole let out a loud "Awe" before commenting on how much he looked like his father.

"Chloe wanna say hello?" Kole knelt down and placed Chloe onto the floor a good few feet away from the new baby. Chloe looked back at her mother confused, but Kole just pointed to Hunter and encouraged her to go say hello. Chloe turned her large round head to Hunter before getting to all fours and began crawling towards him.

"Oh wow, she's crawling!" Raven exclaimed.

"She just started doing that the other day." Drake had taken a seat on the arm of the couch and watched from afar.

Chloe slapped her hands against the floor until she was in front of Hunter. She got into a seated position and the two babies began to stare at each other with curiosity.

"Careful Drake," Gar chuckled, "First she's crawling, then walking, next thing you know she's dating."

"Don't even joke about things like that." the knight growled.

"She's gonna be daddies little girl forever." Kole smirked kissing him on the cheek.

Drake helped his wife onto his lap. "And don't you ever forget it."

They couple sat themselves on the couch and began to chit chat the night away, Garfield wrapping his arms around Raven pulling her as closely as he could, and was never going to let go if he had anything to say about it. All the while the two babies played on the carpet below them.

Then Hunter sneezed, shattering every light bulb in the house.

xxxxxxx xxxxxx

A nurse wheeled Nicholas Galtry into who sat atop a wheelchair into the main room of the intensive mental care unit of the hospital. The nurse placed the drooling man in front of the television, locked the wheelchair and let him be. This was his routine for the last couple of weeks once it was proven that he was essentially brain dead, as if he was locked inside his own body. Galtry stared blankly at the television screen, not registering what was being shown, or the fact that a man in a deep blue suit was standing next to him.

"Comfortable?" he asked in a silky smooth English accent. Galtry made no movement. "Good. I'm glad. This is one of the best facilities that handle people that need intensive care after all."

The demon King took a seat next to him to watch the television, well aware of Galtry's condition.

"You know this isn't completely personal, I mean sure you did go back on our arrangement, but no. You were going to end up my tenant in the end anyways, after what you put a child through, but now you won't pass the gates of hell for a long, long . . . long time." Landon leaned closer to Galtry's ear, "You remember no harm was to come to Raven, or her child, and your little scheme to keep him for yourself was NOT part of the bargain." The Englishman leaned back in his chair. "I guess it worked out in the end. They still need me to help watch over the little darling. Course that could just be because of Trigons demon I set loose, which was no easy feat mind you. But hey, you'll have a long long time to think about what you've done. Lucky me, my little soul locking spell was masked by your suits malfunction."

Landon put his feet up onto the coffee table to enjoy an afternoon of television with his favorite vegetable.

"Once again. I still win."

A/N

So the details of the how Chloe, Hunter and the other kids may be different from the main story line , but they are still cannon.

I hope you loved it!


End file.
